For A Moment
by EarthTeleport
Summary: "Bahkan dia bertanya siapa namaku seolah dia tidak pernah bertemu denganku." "Aku Kim Jongin. Kau boleh memanggilku apapun yang kau mau…" "Annyeong, sarang…" "Kim Jongin. Kim Jongin. Kim Jongin. Kim Jongin." "Kau… benar-benar akan pergi dariku, hyung?" "HEI, ANAK MUDA! MENYINGKIR!" "AWAS!" BRAKK! [Last Chapter]
1. Day 1 - Sunflower

**For A Moment**

**.**

**Cast : Do Kyungsoo – Kim Jongin – Other cast…**

**Genre : Romance – Angst – Hurt/Comfort**

**Rating : T**

**Length : Chaptered**

**.**

**Summary : Ini adalah hari pertama dari sepuluh hari yang Jongin lewati bersama Kyungsoo. Hari-hari yang ia tidak tau kenapa seperti hari terakhirnya bersama sang kekasih. "Aku tidak ingin menjadi Bunga Matahari yang kesepian…" "Mimpi itu selalu datang setiap malam." [Day 1 – KaiSoo – Sunflower]**

**Disclaimer : This Story is Mine~**

**.**

**Warning :**

**YAOI – Typo(s) – Bukan EYD – Garing – Ngebosenin – Dll~**

**.**

**Don't like, don't read~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[Day 1 - Sunflower]**

**3 a.m.**

Seorang pria terlihat tidak nyaman dalam tidurnya. Tubuhnya bergerak-gerak dengan gelisah. Keringat dingin mengucur dari pelipisnya. Nafasnya tidak teratur. Tangannya menggenggam selimut tebal yang di pakainya dengan erat.

"Tidak! Tidak! Jangan!"

Mulutnya berteriak-teriak kecil.

Mimpinya terlalu buruk.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Jongin, tadi pagi kau berteriak dalam tidurmu. Apa kau bermimpi buruk?" Kyungsoo bertanya. Menegur Jongin yang sedang menatap kosong pada _sandwich_ di hadapannya.

Jongin hanya diam. Tidak memjawab pertanyaan Kyungsoo. Banyak pikiran aneh yang terlintas di pikirannya. Tubuhnya menjadi tegang seketika memikirkan hal itu. Hal yang sulit untuk ia jalani. Dan tidak akan pernah mungkin untuk ia jalani.

"Jongin?" Kyungsoo menarik kursinya menjadi di samping Jongin dan menepuk pundak pria _Tan_ itu pelan. Kyungsoo tersenyum lembut.

"A-ah? _W-wae_, Kyungsoo _hyung_?" Jongin sepertinya sangat kaget dengan pergerakan halus dari kekasihnya itu. Mata Jongin tampak membesar menatap Kyungsoo.

"Kau tidak memperhatikanku, hm?"

Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya kemudian menunduk menyesal. "Maaf, _hyung_. Aku tidak bermaksud untuk tidak memperhatikanmu." Sesal Jongin.

Kyungsoo tersenyum tulus. "_Gwaenchana_… Mungkin kau sedang banyak pikiran." Ucapnya. "Bagaimana selesai sarapan, kita pergi untuk jalan-jalan? Bukankah kita sudah jarang sekali melakukan kencan?" Kepala Kyungsoo ia miringkan, untuk bisa menatap Jongin.

Jongin mengangguk sambil tersenyum kecil. "Baiklah, _hyung_…" Jawabnya.

.

Ini adalah kamis pagi. Hari dimana taman kota sangat sepi dari pengunjung. Entah apa alasan kenapa hari kamis taman kota selalu kosong dari pengunjung.

Di tempat inilah Jongin dan Kyungsoo berada sekarang. Menatap banyak bunga yang sengaja di tanam oleh pemerintah.

Kyungsoo tersenyum lebar. Matanya melirik semua bunga yang ada. Dari mulai bunga mawar, anggrek, lili, dan juga bunga matahari… Bunga-bunga itu menari tertiup angin. Sama seperti rambut Kyungsoo yang juga bergerak-gerak tertiup angin.

"Waa~ indah sekali. Benar kan, Jongin?"

Jongin mengangguk. Ia selalu merasa senang jika melihat Kyungsoo tersenyum apalagi tertawa. Ketika mata Kyungsoo membesar karena takjub, itu sangatlah indah menurut Jongin.

Tangan Jongin memetik satu tangkai bunga. Bunga mawar berwarna putih. Dan ia memberikannya pada Kyungsoo. Membuat Kyungsoo menatap Jongin dengan heran.

"Kau seperti mawar putih ini. Indah, wangi, bersih, dan kau begitu menawan, _hyung_…" Ucap Jongin. Sungguh, itu bukanlah gombalan. Tapi itu tulus dari hati Jongin.

Kyungsoo hanya mampu tersenyum dengan pipi yang merona. Menerima bunga yang di berikan Jongin padanya. "Aku tidak seindah mawar ini, Jongin… Aku malah seperti bunga itu." Telunjuk Kyungsoo menunjuk sebuah bunga berwarna kuning, yang hanya tumbuh satu tangkai.

Alis Jongin saling bertautan. "Bunga matahari?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk. "Aku seperti bunga matahari itu. Bukan karena keindahannya, tapi karena kesendiriannya. Bunga matahari itu juga sendiri. Tidak ada teman-temannya yang menemaninya untuk tumbuh bersama. Dia malah tumbuh sendiri di antara semua bunga yang lebih cantik dan indah daripada dirinya." Kyungsoo tersenyum tipis. Senyuman yang terkesan menyakitkan untuk Jongin.

"…"

"Bunga matahari yang sangat sulit sekali untuk tumbuh. Hanya mereka yang beruntung yang bisa tumbuh, sedangkan yang tidak beruntung mereka akan layu dan mati bahkan sebelum berbunga…"

"…"

"Aku mirip dengannya, bukan? Dengan bunga matahari itu?"

Jongin kemudian memeluk Kyungsoo. Tidak erat, tapi itu sangat mampu membuat Kyungsoo merasa sangat hangat. "Iya, kau memang mirip dengan bunga matahari itu, _hyung_." Ucap Jongin. "Kau adalah bunga matahari yang beruntung. Bunga matahari yang berani, tumbuh sendirian dengan indah di tengah bunga cantik lainnya. Tapi seharusnya kau bisa tau, kalau disini, bunga matahari itu adalah bunga yang menarik perhatian. Karena hanya bunga itu yang tumbuh dengan kokoh dan tinggi." Jelas Jongin. Ia tersenyum sambil memeluk Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo diam, tanpa Jongin sadari air mata Kyungsoo menetes. Jongin selalu bisa menyamakan Kyungsoo dengan sesuatu yang berharga. Dan hal itu selalu membuat Kyungsoo terharu. Akhirnya, Kyungsoo membalas pelukan Jongin. Menenangkan diri dengan kehangatan pria _Tan_ yang sangat ia cintai itu.

"_Hyung_…"

"Aku tidak ingin menjadi Bunga Matahari yang kesepian…"

Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya. "Siapa bilang? Kau tidak pernah sendirian. Ada aku yang bersamamu, _hyung_. Selalu di sisimu. Bunga seindah dirimu, tidak akan aku biarkan sendirian. Aku akan selalu melindunginya dari apapun. Aku janji." Ucapnya.

Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk.

'_Tapi nanti, tetap saja aku akan menjadi bunga matahari yang sendirian. Yang layu dan mati…'_ Batin Kyungsoo. Menutup matanya dan merasakan nyamannya pelukan Jongin. Karena nanti… pelukan ini… tidak akan pernah dia rasakan lagi.

.

Apartemen yang mereka tempati berdua itu selalu terasa hangat setiap harinya. Semua yang di lakukan Kyungsoo, terlihat seperti seorang istri bagi Jongin.

Hidup bahagia bersama adalah mimpi keduanya.

"_Hyung_, akhir-akhir ini kenapa kau sering sekali berwajah pucat?" Tanya Jongin. Menyentuh pipi Kyungsoo yang sedang tidur dengan posisi saling berhadapan.

Kyungsoo tersenyum. "Benarkah? Apa kau mau mengomeliku, hm?" Ucapnya. Tertawa kecil, sangat halus di telinga Jongin.

"Aku tidak akan mengomelimu. Hanya saja, tolong jangan terlalu lelah. Kau selalu seperti ini jika kelelahan."

"Aku hanya diam di rumah. Membereskan semua keperluanmu untuk kuliah. Jadwal pelajaranku juga tidak padat, hanya dua kali dalam seminggu. Apa menurutmu itu membuatku lelah, Jongin?" Matanya menatap Jongin lembut. Seakan bisa membuat Jongin tenang hanya dengan tatapannya.

Jongin menggeleng pelan dan menghembuskan nafasnya. Ia tidak ingin merusak _moment_ apapun ketika bersama kekasihnya. "Tidak. Hanya saja, jaga kesehatanmu. Kalau kau sakit, aku yang sedih."

Kyungsoo mengangguk. "Aku janji aku tidak akan membuatmu sedih."

"_Hyung_ juga harus berjanji untuk tidak sakit."

"Siap!"

Mereka akhirnya saling memeluk dan tidur.

Tidak. Yang tidur mungkin hanya Jongin, tidak dengan Kyungsoo. Ia hanya menutup matanya tanpa mampu untuk tertidur lebih pulas. Ia hanya ingin mengingat, bagaimana _protective_-nya Jongin ketika tidur dengan posisi memeluknya. Ia ingin mengingat semuanya tentang Jongin dalam ingatannya. Agar ia tidak lupa ketika ia sendirian… nanti…

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Aku ingin bunga mawar, Jongin…"_

"_Akan aku petikkan untukmu, hyung…"_

"_Hei, bunga di sana sangat cantik. Aku akan memetiknya…"_

"_Jangan, hyung. Disana mungkin saja berbahaya. Itu gelap sekali…"_

"_Tidak apa-apa. Aku akan berhati-hati…"_

_Sosok kecil itu kemudian berlari, hendak mengambil bunga indah yang jauh di seberang sana yang gelap sekali. "Jongin, ini bunga matahari." Sosok mungil bernama Kyungsoo itu tersenyum lebar ketika bunga itu berhasil ia petik._

_Jongin tersenyum. "Hyung, cepat kembali… Bersamaku." Teriak Jongin._

_Tapi Kyungsoo malah diam. Seperti tidak mendengar Jongin._

"_HYUNG!"_

_Tiba-tiba, tanah terbelah menjadi dua. Jongin tidak bisa berlari pada Kyungsoo karena jalan di antara mereka terbelah, membuat keduanya berada di dua sisi yang berbeda._

_Kyungsoo tersenyum. "Jongin, aku harus pergi. Bunga matahari ini mengajakku untuk pergi bersamanya…" Kyungsoo berucap sambil tangannya yang memegang setangkai bunga matahari, wajahnya menyunggingkan senyum manis._

_Jongin terjatuh. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat. "Tidak, hyung! Andwae! Kembali padaku, hiks… ANDWAEEEEE!" Teriaknya._

"_Tidak! Tidak! Jangan!"_

**.**

**Mimpi seperti itu selalu menyapaku setiap menjelang pagi. Mimpi yang sama ketika Kyungsoo hyung melangkah pergi meninggalkanku… Aku mohon, jangan ambil Kyungsoo hyung…**

**Kumohon, untuk sesaat saja, biarkan aku membuatnya tersenyum dan bahagia…**

**-Kim Jongin-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued…**


	2. Day 2 - Forget

**For A Moment**

**.**

**Cast : Do Kyungsoo – Kim Jongin – Other cast…**

**Genre : Romance – Angst – Hurt/Comfort**

**Rating : T**

**Length : Chaptered**

**.**

**Summary : Ini adalah hari kedua dari sepuluh hari. Hari-hari yang ia tidak tau kenapa seperti hari terakhirnya bersama Kyungsoo, kekasihnya. "Kau tau, Jongin? Aku sangat menyukai kereta api." "Apa kau lupa memasukkan gula pada kopi ini? Rasanya pahit sekali." Iya, ada yang berbeda dari Kyungsoo. [Day 2 – KaiSoo – Forget]**

**Disclaimer : This Story is Mine~**

**.**

**Warning :**

**YAOI – Typo(s) – Bukan EYD – Garing – Ngebosenin – Dll~**

**.**

**Don't like, don't read~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[Day 2 - Forget]**

**.**

_Kedua pria itu saling menautkan jemari mereka. Salah satu pria yang lebih tinggi mengenakan pakaian dengan warna biru muda, sedangkan pria yang lebih pendek mengenakan pakaian serba putih. Mereka saling tersenyum, hanya saja mereka saling diam, tidak sedang berbicara._

_Jongin –nama pria yang lebih tinggi- mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling. Meskipun tangan orang yang di pegangnya itu hangat, tapi ia tidak memungkiri jika udara di sini begitu dingin dan menusuk._

_Jongin yakin kalau ia sedang berada di sebuah stasiun kereta api bawah tanah. Tapi yang ia herankan adalah, tidak ada orang lain selain mereka di sini. Kening Jongin mengkerut penasaran._

"_Kau tau, Jongin? Aku sangat menyukai kereta api." Kata pria yang tangannya sedang di genggam erat oleh Jongin. Tersenyum menatap lurus pada rel kereta api yang berada di hadapannya._

_Jongin menoleh padanya. "Memangnya mengapa kau sangat menyukai kereta api, Kyungsoo hyung? Apa menurutmu menghitung gerbong kereta itu menyenangkan?" Jongin terkekeh kecil. Ia berpikir, bahwa Kyungsoo memang layaknya anak kecil yang menggemaskan._

"_Bukan menghitung gerbong."_

_Jongin terheran._

"_Tapi, kereta api bisa membawaku pergi jauh. Jauh sekali, sehingga aku bisa bersembunyi di tempat yang tidak di ketahui oleh orang-orang. Mereka tidak akan menemukanku. Menyenangkan saja jika kita pergi jauh dengan kereta api." Kyungsoo melanjutkan kalimatnya._

_Pria yang lebih pendek dari Jongin itu maju selangkah ke depan. Melepaskan genggamanya di tangan Jongin. Posisinya membelakangi, ia tidak menatap pada mata kekasihnya yang sudah memasang wajah tidak mengerti._

"_Hyung…" Jongin memanggil, namun sepertinya Kyungsoo tidak ingin menoleh sedikitpun._

"_Kereta api itu…"_

"_Kau tidak berpikir untuk naik kereta api dan pergi meninggalkanku, kan?" Jongin bertanya. Tangannya terulur hendak menggapai bahu mungil Kyungsoo, tapi tidak bisa. Seolah Kyungsoo adalah bayangan yang tidak akan pernah bisa ia sentuh dan semakin menjauh dari jangkauannya._

_Kyungsoo diam._

"_Kyungsoo hyung!" Teriak Jongin._

_Kyungsoo berbalik. Wajahnya bersinar cerah, alami dengan kulitnya yang memang sangat putih dan baju yang ia kenakan. Cantik, itulah Kyungsoo. Dengan senyuman yang menawan, ia menatap kekasihnya. "Tapi pergi dengan kereta bawah tanah sangatlah menyenangkan. Pergi sendiri, ke tempat yang jauh. Aku ingin melakukannya, tanpamu." Ucap Kyungsoo._

_Tiba-tiba sebuah kereta api datang dan berhenti tepat di depan Kyungsoo dan Jongin. Pintunya secara otomatis terbuka. Tidak ada orang yang turun ataupun naik. Kereta itu… seolah menunggu Kyungsoo untuk masuk._

"_Hyung?"_

"_Keretanya sudah datang. Aku pergi dulu. Kau jangan ikut dan jangan mencariku. Arra?" Kyungsoo melangkahkan kakinya, masuk ke dalam kereta._

_Tanpa berbalik, Kyungsoo terus berjalan menuju kursi dan duduk di dalamnya sambil tersenyum lembut. Keretanya berbunyi dan akhirnya kereta itu melaju dengan kecepatan normal, meninggalkan Jongin sendirian di stasiun._

_Air mata Jongin jatuh. Bukan. Ia bukan tidak menahan Kyungsoo. Hanya saja, ia benar-benar tidak bisa menyentuhnya. Kyungsoo seperti bayangan yang tidak tersentuh dan seakan menjauh begitu cepat. Kakinya tidak bisa berlari, tidak mampu mengejar. Seperti ada tali yang mengikatnya._

_BRUKH_

_Jongin jatuh berlutut. Menerawang kereta api yang sudah jauh dari pandangannya._

'_Kenapa semua ini berjalan begitu saja?'_

"_HYUUUUUUNG!"_

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Hyung_, besok kita kencan, ya? Sudah lama kita tidak melakukan hal itu. Aku selalu sibuk, hehe. _Hyung_ mau, kan?" Jongin bertanya. Ia sedang fokus menyetir, karena ia baru saja pulang dari makan siangnya dengan Kyungsoo di sebuah restoran _seafood_.

Kyungsoo menguap sebentar sebelum ia memandang pada Jongin. "Kencan? Kencan kemana?" Alis Kyungsoo naik keatas dengan matanya yang membulat.

"Ke tempat biasa kita kencan. Masa _hyung_ lupa? Bukankah itu tempat favorit kita? Bahkan _hyung_ sendiri yang bilang kalau itu adalah tempat favorit _hyung_ jika kita kencan…"

"Tempat… favorit?" Kyungsoo terlihat berpikir. Ia menutup matanya, mencoba mengingat tempat kencan mana yang sedang menjadi topik pembicaraan kali ini. "Dimana itu?" Kyungsoo menyerah. Ia tidak ingat tempat itu!

"_Mwo_? _Hyung_ lupa? Astaga, kau serius?"

Dan Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk polos. "Mungkin… eum, aku lupa?"

Jongin tertawa kecil. "_Hyung_ dulu selalu mengingatkanku tentang tiga tempat itu. Dan sekarang kau lupa, aku tidak percaya. Baiklah, aku akan mengingatkanmu. Tempat pertama yang kau sukai sebagai tempat kita kencan adalah **Cheunggyecheon**, biasanya kita di sana saat pagi sekali, karena kau suka sekali melihat _Sunrise_ di sana. Tempat kedua adalah **Namsan Seoul Tower**, kita sudah empat kali ke sana, dan setiap ke sana kita akan memasangkan harapan kita dan menggantungkan gembok di _Love Lock_. Dan terakhir, kau sangat menyukai **Grand Hyatt Hotel** pada musim dingin. Biasanya kau akan meminta pergi ke sana di awal tahun, hari ulang tahunmu. Dan kita akan bermain _Ice Skating_ bersama." Jongin menjelaskan sambil masih fokus menyetir. "Sudah ingat?"

Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk. "_Ne_." Jawabnya. Agak sedikit ragu, karena sebenarnya ia tidak terlalu ingat. Entahlah…

"Dan besok aku ingin mengajakmu kencan ke **Namsan Seoul Tower**. Aku tidak mungkin mengajakmu ke tempat _Ice Skating_ karena ini masih bulan Oktober."

Kyungsoo menganggukkan kepalanya, tanda ia setuju dengan usul Jongin untuk kencan. Setidaknya, ia tidak ingin membuat kecewa pria di sampingnya…

**.**

Sepanjang perjalanan dari makan siang, Kyungsoo tertidur, setelah sebelumnya ia membicarakan tempat kencan bersama Jongin. Kyungsoo terbangun saat mobil sudah di matikan dan suara Jongin yang menutup pintu mobil.

"_Hyung_, kenapa kau lebih banyak tidur siang sekarang? Apa kau sedang sakit?" Tanya Jongin. Keduanya sudah masuk ke dalam apartemen dan duduk di sebuah sofa panjang.

Kyungsoo menatap Jongin dan menggeleng lucu. "Aku tidak tau. Aku hanya ngantuk saja siang ini. Ahh, sebaiknya aku membuat kopi saja, supaya aku tidak mengantuk." Kyungsoo berdiri dan hendak berjalan ke dapur. Membuat kopi, katanya.

Jongin hanya duduk di sofa. Pikirannya kembali melayang pada mimpinya semalam. Sungguh, setelah kemarin ia bermimpi kalau bumi memisahkan mereka, semalam adalah kereta api yang membuat Kyungsoo harus pergi jauh meninggalkannya. _Apa maksudnya? Tidak sedang terjadi apa-apa, bukan?_

Berulang kali Jongin meyakinkan kalau itu hanya mimpi. Tapi, semuanya begitu nyata untuk Jongin. Seolah itu memang akan terjadi padanya dan Kyungsoo kelak.

"_Andwae_! Tidak, Jongin. Itu hanya mimpi. Hanya mimpi. Ya, mimpi." Jongin mengacak rambutnya sendiri dengan frustasi. Meyakinkan dirinya sendiri. Ia tidak ingin menceritakan tentang mimpinya pada Kyungsoo, karena ia tidak ingin membuat Kyungsoo malah mengkhawatirkannya.

"Aaa!"

Sebuah pekikkan kecil terdengar oleh telinga Jongin. Membuat pria _Tan_ itu sedikit melonjak kaget dan berlari dengan terburu-buru menuju dapur, tempat suara Kyungsoo memekik.

"_Hyung, waeyo_?"

"Ini pahit sekaliiii~" Kyungsoo terlihat sedang mencuci lidahnya di washtafel.

Jongin menyatukan kedua alisnya bingung. "Pahit? Kenapa memangnya?" Jongin juga menatap satu cangkir kopi hitam di atas meja.

"Aku tidak tau. Coba saja, rasanya pahit sekali."

Jongin mengambil cangkir kopi tersebut dan meminumnya sedikit. Baru saja air kopi itu mengenai lidahnya, Jongin sudah menjauhkan cangkirnya dengan wajah yang mengekspresikan rasa tidak enak. "_Hyung_, kau tidak memberinya gula?" Tanya Jongin.

Kyungsoo terdiam.

"Apa kau lupa memasukkan gula pada kopi ini? Rasanya pahit sekali."

"Gula?" Kyungsoo berpikir sejenak. "Mungkin, aku memang lupa. Hehe, maaf, Jongin. Sini, aku akan memberinya gula agar terasa manis." Kyungsoo mengambil cangkir kopi yang sedang di pegang Jongin.

Jongin melihat Kyungsoo yang sedang menambahkan gula di kopinya. Ia menatap Kyungsoo lekat. Iya, ada yang berbeda dari Kyungsoo. Tapi Jongin tidak tau apa yang membuat Kyungsoo berubah.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ini sudah pukul sebelas malam, dan Kyungsoo masih saja membuka matanya. Ia tidak mengantuk sama sekali. Sungguh. Mungkin, itu karena tadi siang ia tidur terlalu lama saat di mobil.

Kyungsoo duduk di atas kasurnya sendirian. Karena Jongin sedang tidak ada. Tadi, Jongin bilang dia akan pergi ke… eh? Tadi, Jongin bilang akan pergi kemana memang?

Lagi, Kyungsoo mengingat kemana tadi Jongin izin pergi.

Satu menit…

Lima menit…

"Hhhh~" Kyungsoo membuang nafasnya. Ia tidak ingat. Benar-benar tidak ingat.

Hah, sudahlah. Yang penting tadi Jongin izin pergi, dan sampai sekarang dia belum pulang. Itu saja…

Kyungsoo beranjak dari kasurnya dan beralih menjadi duduk di sebuah kursi tempat Jongin selalu bermain _laptop_. Kyungsoo menarik sebuah kertas kosong yang putih dan mengambil _ballpoint_ dengan warna merah. Sepertinya itu milik Jongin.

Tangannya menari, menulis di atas kertas putih dengan tinta merah. Ia menuliskan apa yang terjadi hari ini. Dari dia bangun sampai detik ini ketika ia sedang menulis.

'_Hei… Sepertinya aku melupakan banyak hal hari ini. Jongin mengatakan atau tepatnya mengingatkanku untuk hal itu._

_Lupa tempat kencan favorit. Lupa memasukkan gula ke dalam kopi. Dan aku juga lupa Jongin pergi kemana tadi. Sepertinya, ini tidak akan baik._

_Aku sudah mulai tua, bukan? Buktinya aku banyak pikun…_

_Aku tidur siang. Tapi aku tidak tidur malam. Apa itu?_

_Baiklah, Kyungsoo._

_Besok, jangan begitu lagi…'_

_[October – Kyungsoo]_

Selesai menulis, Kyungsoo melipat kertasnya dan memasukkan kertas yang sudah di lipat itu ke dalam sebuah map plastik yang ia punya. Menyelipkannya di antara pakaian miliknya, berharap tidak seorangpun akan menemukannya.

Ketika mata bulatnya masih terbuka, ia merasa tidak akan mengantuk dalam waktu yang cepat. Jadi, dia memutuskan untuk menunggu Jongin saja.

Melihat kertas kosong yang lain, ia jadi teringat sesuatu. Ia duduk kembali di kursi belajar milik Jongin dan berniat menulis sesuatu.

'_Besok kencan dengan Jongin di Namsan Seoul Tower! Pukul 4 sore dan jangan lupa memakai jaket couple yang Jongin beli bulan lalu.'_

Ia hanya tidak ingin lupa dan mengecewakan Jongin.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued~**

**.**

**Ayee~ ada yang udah nebak Kyungsoo sakit apa? *kedip-kedip***

**Perfect Season 2? Ehehee, bisa jadi. Tapi aku harap, ini bisa berasa angst sekali (:**


	3. Day 3 - Paranoid

**For A Moment**

**.**

**Cast : Do Kyungsoo – Kim Jongin – Other cast…**

**Genre : Romance – Angst – Hurt/Comfort**

**Rating : T**

**Length : Chaptered**

**.**

**Summary : Hari ketiga. Jongin masih saja bermimpi hal yang sama, dimana Kyungsoo meninggalkannya. "Dengar itu, Jongin. Kau bisa mendengarnya, bukan? Itu suara wanita yang sedang tertawa." "Kau akan lebih paranoid ketika kau sendirian." [Day 3 – Paranoid]**

**Disclaimer : This Story is Mine~**

**.**

**Warning :**

**YAOI – Typo(s) – Bukan EYD – Garing – Ngebosenin – Dll~**

**.**

**Don't like, don't read~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[Day 2 - Paranoid]**

**.**

Jongin membuka pintu apartemen dengan pelan. Ini sudah jam 1 dinihari, dan ia tau pasti Kyungsoo sudah tertidur sejak tadi. Kyungsoo bukanlah orang yang suka begadang, setau Jongin.

Setelah mengunci kembali pintu, Jongin melangkahkan kakinya untuk masuk dengan mengendap. Ia tidak mau menghasilkan suara sedikitpun.

Matanya menyipit saat ia mendengar suara TV masih menyala. Dengan langkah lebih cepat, Jongin berjalan menuju ruang TV. Ia menduga bahwa Kyungsoo belum tidur dan sedang menonton TV. Dan benar saja, Kyungsoo ada disana sedang menonton TV dalam gelap, lampu tengah tidak di nyalakan.

"_Hyung_?" Jongin memanggil Kyungsoo dan menyentuh bahunya pelan.

Kyungsoo menoleh dengan kaget. "Jongin! Ya, kau mengagetkanku saja." Ucapnya sambil mengelus-ngelus dadanya. Ia benar-benar merasakan kaget yang luar biasa.

Jongin duduk di samping Kyungsoo. "Kau belum tidur? Kenapa? Tidak biasanya jam segini kau belum tidur, _hyung_…"

"Aku tidak bisa tidur." Jawab Kyungsoo singkat.

Jongin hanya menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Ia tidak mengerti.

"Ada suara-suara aneh di sekitar sini. Aku juga melihat bayangan yang menakutkan dari arah dapur. Aku sampai tidak bisa tidur karena suara itu." Kyungsoo memegang tangan Jongin dengan erat.

Iya, Jongin merasakannya. Rasa ketakutan Kyungsoo yang terasa berlebihan.

"Suara apa, _hyung_? Tidak ada suara apapun disini. Hanya TV itu yang bersuara." Jongin menunjuk TV yang sedang menyala.

"Tidak, Jongin. Aku tidak sedang menonton TV. Siapa yang menyalakannya? Dan aku yakin ini adalah suara makhluk aneh. Aku yakin itu." Kyungsoo semakin merapat pada Jongin. Meminta perlindungan padanya.

Jongin hanya mengernyit bingung. Kalau Kyungsoo tidak menyalakan TV, lalu siapa yang menyalakannya? Bukankah saat ia datang, Kyungsoo sedang menonton TV? Apakah Kyungsoo lupa?

"_Hyung_, tidak ada sua-"

"Dengar itu, Jongin. Kau bisa mendengarnya, bukan? Itu suara wanita yang sedang tertawa." Kyungsoo mengangkat telunjuknya ke atas, menyuruh Jongin mendengarkan apa yang ia dengar.

Jongin menajamkan indera pendengarannya. Yang ia dengar hanyalah jangkrik di malam hari yang di hasilkan oleh hewan di luar sana. Juga suara TV yang tidak terlalu keras. Tidak ada suara wanita yang sedang tertawa.

"Kau bercanda, _hyung_? Tidak ada suara apa-apa disini." Ucap Jongin. Menatap Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak, Jongin. Aku tidak sedang bercanda. Aku mendengarnya, dan bahkan dia masih tertawa sekarang." Bantah Kyungsoo. Matanya berkaca-kaca, seolah air mata akan turun jika Jongin tidak percaya padanya.

Jongin jadi semakin bingung dengan Kyungsoo. Sebenarnya, ada apa dengan kekasihnya itu. Akhirnya, Jongin hanya menghela nafasnya dengan perlahan. "_Hyung_, sebaiknya kita tidur, ya? Itu mungkin efek karena jam segini _hyung_ belum tidur. Bukankah jam tidurmu adalah jam sepuluh malam? Jadi, sebaiknya kita istirahat, _arra_?" Ajak Jongin. Menatap lembut dan tersenyum pada Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo hanya menatap bola mata Jongin yang sedang menatapnya lembut. Kemudian Kyungsoo mengangguk. Membiarkan Jongin menuntunnya masuk ke dalam kamar dan tidur bersama.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Kali ini, kedua pria itu sedang duduk berdua di sebuah taman yang di penuhi dengan mawar putih. Tangan pria yang lebih tinggi menggenggam pria yang lebih pendek darinya. Sangat erat, seolah ia tidak ingin melepaskannya barang sedetikpun. Ia tidak akan pernah melepaskannya._

"_Jongin… Aku ingin sekali bisa hidup dengan ingatan yang kuat."Ujar pria yang lebih mungil itu. Do Kyungsoo. Wajahnya mengukir senyum tipis, menerawang jauh ke atas langit._

_Jongin tersenyum lembut. "Kenapa?"_

"_Karena aku ingin mengingat semuanya. Mengingatmu, mengingatku, mengingat orang lain, dan… mengingat hubungan kita." Jawab Kyungsoo pasti penuh ketegasan. Bola mata hitamnya membiaskan cahaya penuh ketakutan._

"_Tenang saja. Aku akan selalu mengingatkanmu, hyung… Percayalah padaku."_

"_Tapi ini tidak akan mudah, Jongin. Aku akan melupakan segalanya dalam sekejap. Kau tau? Aku tidak ingin mengalaminya…"_

"_Kyungsoo hyung…"_

"_Aku ingin seperti kupu-kupu saja. Terbang. Bebas. Menuju jauh ke atas langit. Melihat keindahan dunia dan menghinggapi bunga indah. Tanpa takut kalau dirinya akan melupakan segalanya." Ucap Kyungsoo, sedikit mengeraskan suaranya._

_Jongin hanya diam. Sejujurnya, ia tidak tau apa yang Kyungsoo sedang katakan padanya._

"_Jongin…"_

"_Biarkan aku menggenggam taganmu seperti ini. Jangan pernah di lepaskan. Jika sesuatu terjadi, maka aku adalah orang pertama yang akan menopangmu." Jongin tersenyum._

"_Itu akan merepotkamu, pabo!"_

"_Tidak pernah, hyung."_

"_Ah, kupu-kupu!" Kyungsoo berdiri, genggaman tangan Jongin di tangannya terlepas begitu saja. "Yeppoyo! Aku akan mengejarnya." Kyungsoo dengan riangnya berlari. Mengejar seekor kupu-kupu yang tadi melintas di depannya._

_Kupu-kupu dengan sayap berwarna merah yang terbang semakin jauh, namun Kyungsoo tetap mengejarnya. Dengan kaki kecil yang membawanya barlari, tangan Kyungsoo menggapai-gapai kupu-kupu itu._

"_Hyung! Kyungsoo hyung!" Jongin hanya bisa berteriak memanggil. Namun Kyungsoo seolah tidak mendengar, bahkan Kyungsoo tidak menoleh sedikitpun._

_Entah apa yang terjadi, Jongin melemas. Ia tidak mampu untuk bangun dan mengejar Kyungsoo. Hanya bisa berteriak dengan air matanya yang mengalir._

"_KYUNGSOO HYUNG!"_

_Tangan Jongin terulur ke depan, hendak menggapai bayangan Kyungsoo yang menghilang di tengah asap kecil yang entah berasal darimana._

"_ANDWAE!"_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kyungsoo berdiri mematung di depan pintu apartemennya. Ia ingin membukanya, tapI ia urungkan. Ada masalah dengan itu.

"_Password_-nya berapa?" Kyungsoo mengernyit bingung.

Matanya melirik pada jam tangan yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya, ini masih jam 8 pagi, dan Kyungsoo yakin kalau Jongin belum bangun, mengingat semalam mereka tertidur ketika hampir pukul dua dinihari.

"_Handphone_ dimana?" Kyungsoo meraba-raba saku celananya, mencari _handphone_ miliknya yang entah dimana. Beberapa menit terus begitu, sampai akhirnya Kyungsoo menepuk keningnya sendiri. "Aku lupa. Ketinggalan di kamar!" Serunya sendirian.

"Sekarang bagaimana? Aku tidak bisa masuk…" Keluhnya.

Ia benar-benar lupa berapa _password_ apartemen, dan ketika akan menelpon Jongin, _handphone_-nya malah ketinggalan di kamarnya sendiri.

Akhirnya ia hanya terdiam, sambil menyandar pada tembok di samping pintu. Memikirkan apa yang tadi di katakan oleh temannya yang seorang dokter. Ia melupakan sesuatu, yakni bel apartemen yang bisa ia tekan untuk membuat Jongin membuka pintu dari dalam.

"_Merupakan sejenis sindrom dengan apoptosis sel-sel otak pada saat yang hampir bersamaan, sehingga otak tampak mengerut dan mengecil."_

Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya.

"_Umurmu masih 22 tahun. Tapi itu tidak menutup kemungkinan untukmu terkena penyakit ini."_

Pernyataan tersebut semakin berputar di kepala Kyungsoo. Ia tidak bisa menjalaninya sendirian.

"_Alzheimer… Itu bukan penyakit menular ataupun penyakit pikun pada orang tua. Bahkan anak mudapun, sangat rentan dengan penyakit itu…"_

Kyungsoo memijat keningnya perlahan. Ia benar-benar tidak bisa menjalaninya sendirian. Jika dia akan lupa tentang segalanya, maka ia membutuhkan bantuan seseorang untuk terus bersamanya.

_Apakah Jongin?_

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_ANDWAE_!"

Jongin bangun dengan tersentak. Ia berteriak lantang sekali. Tubuhnya basah oleh keringat. Rambutnya juga lembab. Yang pertama ia cari adalah keberadaan seseorang di sampingnya.

"Kyungsoo _hyung_?" Saat menoleh ke samping, ia tidak mendapati Kyungsoo di sana. Dengan panik, Jongin menyibakkan selimutnya dan berlari ke seluruh ruangan untuk mencari Kyungsoo.

Dapur, kamar mandi, balkon, semuanya tidak ada.

Jongin begitu panik. Dengan tergesa, ia mengambil _handphone _miliknya dan menelpon Kyungsoo. Namun sayang, ponsel milik Kyungsoo malah berbunyi di kamarnya sendiri.

Jongin melemparkan _handphone_-nya ke kasur dengan keras. Ia harus mencari Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo tidak mungkin pergi. Tidak mungkin!

BRAK

Jongin membuka pintu apartemen dengan kasar, awalnya ia akan keluar untuk mencari Kyungsoo. Namun, sesaat ia berhenti di ambang pintu dengan memandangi sosok di hadapannya.

Itu Kyungsoo dengan pandangan bingung dan mata bulatnya.

"Jongin…"

GREP

Dengan cepat, Jongin memeluk Kyungsoo dengan erat. Memeluknya sampai Kyungsoo sendiri kebingungan ada apa dengan Jongin.

"He-hei, kau kenapa?"

"Jangan pergi, kumohon… Jangan pergi." Jongin berbisik.

Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum. Tangannya terangkat untuk membalas pelukan kekasihnya. "Siapa yang kau bilang pergi? Aku hanya habis jalan-jalan diluar. Sekalian aku membeli susu murni untuk kita." Jawab Kyungsoo.

Jongin hanya diam.

"Kenapa? Apa kau takut?"

Jongin mengangguk kuat-kuat. Mimpinya selama tiga hari ini, ia menakutkan itu semua akan terjadi. Padanya, pada Kyungsoo. Ia tidak ingin!

"Tenanglah, aku tidak akan kemana-mana." Ucap Kyungsoo menenangkan. "Aku hanya lupa _password_ apartemen kita, hehe…"

Tidak…

Orangnya bukan Jongin. Kyungsoo tidak mungkin membuat Jongin bersedih. Kyungsoo tidak ingin membuat Jongin menangisinya ketika ia lupa akan segalanya.

Untuk saat ini, Kyungsoo akan membiarkan segalanya berjalan dengan biasa. Membuat kenangan yang tidak terlupakan bersama dengan Jongin. Makan bersama. Kencan, dan sebagainya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Dengan tidak sadar, kau akan melupakan hal-hal kecil. Seperti memasukkan gula ke dalam kopi, garam pada masakan, letak kamar mandi, dan kau juga akan menjadi lebih sensitive. Kau akan lebih paranoid ketika kau sendirian."_

Kyungsoo terus berpikir. Memang, akhir-akhir ini dia memang mengalaminya.

"_Dan ini menjadi akan semakin cepat ketika menyerang tubuhmu. Yang aku temukan adalah pengkerutan di otakmu lebih cepat daripada para penderita Alzheimer pada umumnya…"_

Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya. Setelah ia bisa membuat Jongin tertawa walaupun sekali saja, maka ia harus pergi. Agar Jongin bisa belajar hidup tanpanya dan agar Jongin tidak menangisinya nanti.

Ia sungguh tidak mau jika melupakan segalanya tentang Jongin dan apa yang sudah ia lalui.

**To : Hongbin**

'**Hei, dokter! Aku ingin minta tolong… Jadilah orang yang selalu di sampingku ketika aku lupa segala hal nanti. Janji?'**

Kyungsoo mengirim sebuah pesan kepada seseorang. Dokter yang memeriksanya tadi pagi. Sekaligus temannya sewaktu di SMA.

"Aku rasa… aku tidak bisa membuat Jongin lebih repot lagi. kalau Jongin tau, aku yakin Jongin akan menangis. Jadi, siapapun, aku mohon jangan beritau Jongin tentang ini."

Kyungsoo berucap sendirian dengan pelan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued~**

**Yep! Sudah ketahuan penyakitnya ^^ Waa~ banyak yang jawabannya tepat di chapter kemarin. Chapter besok, akan lebih sad lagi… Aku mau skip supaya lebih cepet ^^**

**Perkiraan, chapter enam ini udah tamat (:**

**Makasih buat semua dukungan dan review kalian… Yang udah baca dan follow juga fav, makasih banget. Ini FF pastinya bukan ff yang sempurna dengan story yang menyenangkan. Lebih condong ke ff iseng dan membosankan dan mengecewakan…**

**Tapi, aku berusaha buat bisa bikin story ini tidak mengecewakan kalian ^^**

**Inspirasinya datang pas aku buka artikel yang pernah aku tulis tentang ALZHEIMER yang aku save di komputerku. Dan bayangin buat chapter depan, aku jadi sedih sendiri ):**

**Belum lagi ada tokoh baru T-T Lee Hongbin yang tampaaannn banget #plakk.**

**Dia gak jahat dan gak ada niat buat misahin KaiSoo, kok ^^ justru dia baik. Di akhir, dia adalah orang yang akan membuat KaiSoo tersenyum ^^**

**Mind to review, again?**


	4. Day 4 - Last Date

**For A Moment**

**.**

**Cast : Do Kyungsoo – Kim Jongin – Other cast…**

**Genre : Romance – Angst – Hurt/Comfort**

**Rating : T**

**Length : Chaptered**

**.**

**Summary : "Kenapa kau tidur sambil membelakangiku?"** **"…pergi kencan denganku seharian." 'Benarkah aku menyukai seafood?'** **"Pantai itu tidak akan berujung, hyung."** **"KYUNGSOO HYUUUUUNG!" "Hongin-ah…" Hari keempat ketika Jongin masih bermimpi buruk. Dan ini adalah kencan terakhirnya. [Day 4 – Last Date]**

**Disclaimer : This Story is Mine~**

**.**

**Warning :**

**YAOI – Typo(s) – Bukan EYD – Garing – Ngebosenin – Dll~**

**.**

**Don't like, don't read~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[Day 4 – Last Date]**

**.**

Jongin sebenarnya penasaran tentang keadaan Kyungsoo yang sebenarnya. Ia seringkali di buat bingung. Jujur saja, beberapa hari ini Kyungsoo banyak melupakan sesuatu. Kalau Jongin harus mengingat, semuanya berawal dari Kyungsoo yang lupa dengan tempat kencan favoritnya, lupa memasukkan gula pada kopi yang di buatnya sendiri, lupa menyalakan TV, dan lupa _password _apartemen. Dan yang paling membuat Jongin sedikit kecewa adalah, Kyungsoo yang melupakan ajakan untuk kencan kemarin.

Jongin masih memaklumi, karena mungkin Kyungsoo memang benar-benar lupa dan tidak mengingatnya. Tapi, Kyungsoo yang sekarang menjadi _paranoid_, itu membuat Jongin semakin ingin bertanya tentang keadaan Kyungsoo pada orangnya.

Ini masih pukul enam pagi. Entah kenapa, pikiran Jogin begitu ruwet sekarang. Memikirkan ini dan itu di tambah dengan Kyungsoo yang masuk ke dalam urutan pertama yang ada di pikirannya membuatnya semakin kacau.

Biasanya, Jongin tidur dengan menghadap pada Kyungsoo. Memperhatikan wajah manis pria mungil itu saat sedang tidur. Menyentuh setiap lekukan di wajah cantik nan putih milik kekasihnya. Mengukir senyuman lembut ketika mata bulat Kyungsoo terbuka dengan perlahan dan mengerjap lucu.

Tapi sekarang tidak.

Jongin tidur dengan membelakangi Kyungsoo sejak semalam. Jongin hanya tidak ingin membuat Kyungsoo khawatir. Karena Kyungsoo adalah orang yang selalu melihat apapun yang sedang Jongin pikirkan. Kyungsoo akan selalu khawatir jika melihat wajah Jongin yang kusut dan berantakan karena kebanyakan berpikir.

Tiba-tiba, punggungnya terasa geli. Jongin merasakan telapak tangan yang menyentuh punggungnya dan kemudian melingkar di pinggangnya. Sedikit tersentak, tapi ia tetap mengukir seulas senyum, menyentuh tangan yang melingkar di pinggangnya.

"Sudah bangun, _hyung_?"

Tubuh Kyungsoo semakin merapat pada tubuh Jongin. Memeluknya dari belakang, menyandarkan kepalanya di punggung tegap Jongin. "Kenapa kau tidur sambil membelakangiku?" Tanya Kyungsoo dengan suara yang kecil. Masih belum mengumpulkan sepenuhnya kesadarannya.

Jongin terdiam tidak menjawab. Ia masih berpikir alasan apa yang pantas ia katakan pada Kyungsoo.

"Apa kau mulai menjauhiku?"

"_Andwae_!" Jongin mengeratkan pegangan tangannya pada tangan Kyungsoo yang masih melingkar di pinggangnya. "Jangan pernah berpikir seperti itu, _hyung_. Itu bukanlah hal yang akan aku lakukan." Bantah Jongin.

"Lalu? Kenapa kau tidur membelakangiku? Apa menurutmu aku ini sudah tidak enak untuk di pandangi ketika tidur? Atau aku sudah tidak hangat lagi ketika kau peluk? Apa aku ini berubah menurutmu?"

Jongin terdiam lagi. Satu kata yang Kyungsoo ucapkan barusan adalah hal yang sedang di pikirkan oleh Jongin. Berubah… Iya, berubah. Kyungsoo memang terasa berubah baginya. Tapi…

"Apakah aku benar? Menurutmu aku ini berubah, yaa?" Tanya Kyungsoo sedih. Semakin melesakkan kepalanya pada punggung Jongin. Bersikap manja seperti hari-hari sebelumnya, saat mereka baru saja pindah ke tempat ini.

Jongin terkekeh pelan. Tanpa melepaskan tangan Kyungsoo yang melingkar di pinggangnya, Jongin membalikkan tubuhnya dan menghadap langsung pada Kyungsoo. Menatapi wajah cantik itu sangat lama dan akhirnya tersenyum manis.

"Kenapa kau sangat menggemaskan, Kyungie _hyung_~" Dengan gemas, Jongin mencubit hidung Kyungsoo. Membuat pemiliknya meringis pelan setelahnya. "Dengarkan aku, ya… Kau akan selalu enak untuk kupandangi, kau akan selalu hangat saat aku peluk. Dan…" Jongin menghentikan ucapannya selagi ia menghela nafas sebentar.

Kyungsoo membulatkan sedikit matanya, menunggu ucapan Jongin selanjutnya.

"…kau memang berubah." Lanjutnya dengan membuang nafas pelan.

DEG

Perasaan Kyungsoo memburuk. Jongin berpikir kalau dirinya berubah. Akankah Jongin mengetahui sesuatu tentangnya? Tentang perubahannya selama beberapa hari terakhir? Apakah itu adalah perubahan yang mencolok?

"_M-mwo_? Berubah?"

Jongin mengangguk kecil. "Iya, kau berubah, _hyung_. Berubah menjadi sangat cantik dan menjadi orang yang sangat sangat sangat aku cintai lebih dari kemarin dan sebelum-sebelumnya." Senyum Jongin terkembang lebar setelah mengatakannya.

Dapat Jongin lihat wajah Kyungsoo yang merona dengan warna _pink_ samar. Jongin tersenyum dengan gombalannya yang berhasil pagi ini. Ia merasa puas.

Jongin menyentuh sebelah pipi Kyungsoo yang sudah tidak terasa_ chubby_ lagi baginya. "Aku tidak sedang berbohong. Kau bisa melihatnya, kan? Kau memang bertambah cantik dan menawan. Dan arus cinta di dirimu semakin membuatku jatuh padamu. Bagaimana ini?" Jongin berucap dengan sedikit mendramatisir seolah-olah dirinya membutuhkan bantuan untuk lepas dari jerat Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo tertawa kecil dan setelahnya memukul kepala Jongin dengan pelan. "Kau ini. Pagi-pagi sudah menggodaku. Itu tidak keren. Tidak sama sekali." Katanya masih dengan tawa kecilnya yang lembut.

Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku serius, _hyung_. Aku semakin jatuh padamu. Bagaimana ini? Apa tidak ada cara untuk lepas dari dirimu yang cantik? Akh, panah cinta Do Kyungsoo yang menusuk hati Kim Jongin tidak bisa di lepaskan. Akh~!" Jongin memegangi dadanya, pura-pura meringis dan kesakitan yang terlihat bodoh.

'_Caranya adalah jangan mencariku ketika aku tidak ada. Jangan mengingatku ketika kau mendengar namaku. Dan… kau akan bisa melepaskan panah itu…'_

Kyungsoo masih tertawa melihat Jongin yang terlihat konyol. "Hentikan, Jongin. Hentikan… Kau benar-benar konyol." Ucapnya di tengah tawa yang masih terdengar lembut oleh Jongin. "Hanya ada satu cara untuk bisa berhenti jatuh…"

"Apa itu?"

"…pergi kencan denganku seharian." Kyungsoo melukiskan senyum indah yang selalu Jongin sukai.

Jongin juga tersenyum membalas Kyungsoo. "Tentu, aku akan melakukannya. Dan berhentilah terlihat cantik di mataku." Jongin sedikit mencibir pada Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo tertawa.

Iya… Kyungsoo ingin sesuatu yang menyenangkan di hari-hari sebelum ia akan lupa tentang segalanya. Tentang Jongin dan hubungannya nanti…

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Jongin, aku boleh membeli ini tidak?" Kyungsoo menunjuk sebuah _strap_ ponsel berbentuk Crong, salah satu tokoh kesukaannya di acara animasi yang sering ia tonton.

Jongin tampak berpikir sebentar. "Kenapa kau memilih Crong? Apa kau akan mengatakan karena Crong mirip denganku lagi?" Jongin mendengus sebal, padahal Kyungsoo juga belum menjawab.

"Memang kenapa? Bukankah aku sangat menyukai Crong?" Kyungsoo mendelik pada Jongin.

"Kau kan lebih suka Pororo daripada Crong." Jawaban Jongin itu membuat Kyungsoo sedikit tertegun. Benarkah ia lebih menyukai Pororo di bandingkan dengan Crong?

Kyungsoo terdiam beberapa saat. Ia memutar otaknya untuk mencari alasan pada Jongin. Saat ini, Kyungsoo hanya mengikuti alur Jongin.

"Y-ya, kan aku ingin memakai _strap_ Crong supaya aku bisa mengingatmu." Jawab Kyungsoo agak ragu tapi sambil memandang Jongin dengan tatapan percaya diri.

Jongin membesarkan matanya. "_Mwoya_? Jadi, kau lagi-lagi menyamakanku dengan anak naga hijau ini?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk mantap. Ia tersenyum menang. "Bukankah kalian berdua mirip?" Kyungsoo mengangkat _strap_-nya sampai ke samping wajah Jongin. Hendak menyamakan wajah Jongin dan Crong. "Tuh… Mirip sekali." Kyungsoo tertawa.

Jongin hanya menatap aneh pada Kyungsoo. Dengan segera, ia melihat ke arah _strap_ lain yang ada di dekatnya. Ia mencari-cari sesuatu.

Bingo! Dengan cepat, tangannya mengambil _strap_ lain yang ia temukan. "Baiklah. Kalau kau membawa _strap_ Crong, aku akan mengambil ini." Jongin mengangkat _strap_ yang di pegangnya sampai sejajar dengan wajah Kyungsoo.

Mata Kyungsoo membesar, tampak mirip dengan _strap_ yang sedang di pegang oleh Jongin.

"Hahaha, nah… Kau mirip sekali dengannya." Tawa Jongin meledak seketika. Membuat Kyungsoo sebal.

Dalam hati Kyungsoo, ia bertanya-tanya. Memang siapa tokoh animasi yang sedang di pegang Jongin? Tapi ia tidak ingin mengutarakannya, karena ia tidak ingin membuat Jongin curiga tentang hal itu.

"Pororo dan Crong…" Jongin mengangkat kedua _strap_ itu bersamaan. "…mereka itu saling membutuhkan satu sama lain. Kau Pororo dan aku adalah Crong." Jongin tersenyum. "Kau pakai yang Crong, untuk selalu mengingatku. Supaya kau melihatku ketika kau memegang ponsel milikmu." Jongin menyerahkan _strap_ Crong pada tangan Kyungsoo. "Dan aku memakai _strap_ Pororo. Agar aku tidak lupa padamu, dan mengingatmu setiap aku melihat benda ini."

Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum sambil mengangguk. Ia segera memakaikan _strap_ itu pada ponselnya, tanpa menunggu kedua barang itu selesai di bayar.

'_Oh, jadi nama tokoh itu Pororo…'_ Batinnya.

Ingin terus mengingat… Akankah Kyungsoo mengingat Jongin kala ia melihat Crong yang menggantung di ponselnya nanti?

.

Jongin dan Kyungsoo pergi ke taman bunga. Hanya sekedar untuk menyapa setiap bunga yang ada di taman itu. Kalimat gombalan Jongin yang menyatakan kesamaan Kyungsoo dan bunga tetap membuat pria bertubuh mungil itu merona. Belum lagi pujian-pujian halus yang di berikan Jongin pada Kyungsoo.

Tangan mereka bergenggaman dengan erat. Apalagi Kyungsoo yang menggenggam tangan Jongin lebih erat dari biasanya.

Mereka berdua mengambil beberapa selca di taman itu. Sambil berpegangan tangan, sambil menyatukan pipi, Jongin mencium pipi Kyungsoo, Jongin yang merangkul Kyungsoo. Banyak juga foto Kyungsoo yang di ambil Jongin dengan camera ponselnya sendiri. Kyungsoo yang sedang tersenyum dengan bunga mawar merah, Kyungsoo yang di foto dari samping, Kyungsoo yang sedang cemberut, semua itu menjadi koleksi tambahan untuk Jongin.

"Waa, _kyeoptaaaa_~" Kyungsoo memekik girang saat ia melihat semua foto hasil jepretannya dan Jongin. Bibirnya selalu mengulas senyum tulus saat semua foto itu ia lihat.

Kyungsoo hanya ingin menyimpan semua memori itu di otaknya. Walaupun percuma, karena semua itu tetap akan hilang nantinya.

.

"Apa kau lapar, _hyung_?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk sambil memegangi perutnya. Ini sudah jam dua siang, dan sebenarnya jam makan siang sudah lewat karena mereka terlalu asyik bermain di taman.

"Baiklah. Ayo kita makan _seafood_…" Jongin berseru girang. Menuntun Kyungsoo di depan menuju sebuah kedai _seafood_ terdekat.

"_Mwo_? _Seafood_? _Andwae_! Aku tidak mau _seafood_!" Tolak Kyungsoo. Suaranya sedikit naik saat menolak ajakan Jongin.

Jongin menatap Kyungsoo heran. Setau Jongin, setiap Jongin mengajak makan _seafood_, Kyungsoo pasti mau. Karena _seafood_ adalah makanan favorit Kyungsoo ketika jalan-jalan dan berada di luar rumah.

"Kenapa? Bukankah _hyung_ menyukai _seafood_?" Alis Jongin bertautan.

Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya. _'Benarkah aku menyukai seafood?'_ Tanyanya dalam hati. Kyungsoo menatap Jongin masih dengan matanya yang membulat. Kemudian, Kyungsoo berjalan duluan, menarik Jongin menuju tempat makan selain _seafood_.

"Loh, loh… Hei, _hyung_… Kau belum menjawabku."

"Diamlah, Tuan Kim tampan. Apa kau tidak bosan makan _seafood_ setiap kita kencan? Aku ingin makan sesuatu yang lain. Yang lebih romantis…" Jawab Kyungsoo. Ia tidak menatap pada Jongin dan terus berjalan. Menuju sebuah kedai yang menarik perhatiannya.

"Kedai Ramyun?" Jongin mengernyit bingung.

Kyungsoo mengangguk. "_Nde_. Kau tidak pernah berpikir kalau ini akan romantis? Memakan Ramyun berdua. Dengan ramyun yang panjang, dan ketika ramyunnya habis maka bibirmu dan bibirku-"

"Baik, baik. Kita makan Ramyun berdua." Kali ini Jongin yang menarik Kyungsoo untuk masuk ke kedai ramyun. Saran Kyungsoo memang membuat Jongin benar-benar ingin melakukannya. Hahaha!

'_Aku harus mengingat semua ini!'_

Kencan terakhir…

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Whoaaa~ pantai! Jongin, ini pantai lepas!" Kyungsoo bersorak kegirangan saat kakinya yang telanjang bersentuhan dan air pantai._

_Jongin tersenyum lembut. "Kau suka, hyung?"_

_Kyungsoo mengangguk._

_Tangan mereka saling bertautan. Kaki mereka sama-sama telanjang sehingga dapat menyentuh pasir yang lembut dan air pantai yang sedikit dingin. Baju mereka berwarna putih polos seluruhnya. Cuaca langit sangat cerah saat ini._

"_Aku ingin kesana. Mencapai ujung pantai." Seru Kyungsoo. Menunjuk pada pantai yang tidak berujung itu._

_Jongin mengerutkan keningnya. "Pantai itu tidak akan berujung, hyung. Jika kau mencarinyapun, kau tidak akan pernah menemukannya. Kau hanya akan tenggelam di samudra…" Ucap Jongin menatap Kyungsoo bingung._

_Kyungsoo menoleh pada Jongin. "Benarkah begitu?"_

_Jongin hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban. "Apa kau tidak percaya padaku?"_

"_Sebenarnya aku tidak percaya padamu kalau pantai itu tidak memiliki ujung. Umh, kalau begitu aku akan pergi untuk memastikannya." Tangan Kyungsoo terlepas dari genggaman tangan Jongin. Ia berjalan terus tanpa berhenti dan menoleh. Menuju tengah pantai._

"_Hyung! Kyungsoo hyung! Apa yang kau lakukan?!"_

"_Aku hanya ingin memastikannya dan aku ingin percaya padamu. Tunggu disitu, jangan mengikutiku… Aku akan kembali jika aku sudah menemukan kebenarannya dan percaya padamu."_

_Lagi._

_Kaki Jongin tidak mampu bergerak. Ia tidak bisa melangkah apalagi berlari untuk mengejar Kyungsoo. "HYUUUNG! JANGAN BODOH!" Teriaknya. Jatuh berjongkok pada air pantai yang menerpanya._

_Tubuh Kyungsoo semakin tenggelam pada air. Sampai Jongin tidak bisa melihatnya lagi, ia benar-benar tidak menemukan Kyungsoo kembali…_

_Air mata Jongin jatuh._

_Nafasnya sangat sesak._

_Kyungsoo…_

"_KYUNGSOO HYUUUUUNG!"_

**.**

**.**

**.**

"KYUNGSOO _HYUUUUUNG_!"

Jongin terbangun dengan tersentak. Seluruh tubuhnya basah oleh keringat, bahkan rambutnya lembab. Keringat dingin menetes dari pelipisnya. Nafasnya seakan sesak, tapi ia berusaha menetralkannya.

Jongin menoleh ke samping.

Tidak ada!

Kyungsoo tidak ada di sampingnya.

Dengan panik, ia menyibak selimutnya dan berlari pada seluruh apartemen untuk mencari sosok itu. Rasanya ia seperti _De Javu_. Baru kemarin Jongin bangun dengan tersentak dan panik mencari Kyungsoo yang tidak ada di tempatnya. Dan ia menemukannya di depan pintu apartemen dengan Kyungsoo yang melupakan _password_ apartemen. Sekarang… Jongin mengalaminya lagi.

Setiap sudut ruangan sudah Jongin cari. Tapi Kyungsoo tetap tidak ada. Dengan nafas terengah, Jongin berlari menuju pintu depan dan membukanya dengan kasar. Berharap seperti kemarin, saat Jongin melihat Kyungsoo di sana.

BRAKH

Air mata Jongin jatuh…

Karena disana terasa sangat hampa dan kosong.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Sekarang, kau tinggal disini, _hyung_… Istirahatlah dulu selama aku menyiapkan obat untukmu…" Seorang pria tampan dengan kacamata besarnya mendudukkan Kyungsoo di sebuah kasur. Pria itu tersenyum manis sebelum ia meninggalkan Kyungsoo untuk menyiapkan obat.

"Kau yakin dengan ini?" Tanyanya.

Kyungsoo menatap pria itu dan mengangguk. Agak ragu. Meskipun begitu, bagaimanapun juga Kyungsoo harus tetap melakukannya. Walaupun sulit sekali…

Pria itu mengangguk. "_Arasseo_…" Ucapnya pelan.

"Apa… aku merepotkanmu?" Kyungsoo bersuara.

Pria itu menggeleng kecil. "Tidak… Aku senang bisa melakukan sesuatu dan membantumu, _hyung_…"

Kyungsoo terdiam. Menunduk beberapa saat. "Hongin-_ah_…" Panggil Kyungsoo.

Pria tampan bernama Hongbin itu menoleh pada Kyungsoo.

"…bantu aku. Ingatkan aku tentang Kim Jongin setiap hari. Meskipun aku sudah lupa nanti…"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued~**

**Ayee… Chapter enam udah tamat yaa ^^**

**Aku lagi coba fict genre baru. Masih dalam proses dan di tunggu yaa… Doain juga semoga sukses. Fict baru itu akan jadi ff terakhir sebelum aku memilih hiatus panjang…**

**Aku sepertinya butuh refreshing, readers-deul ):**

**Akhir-akhir ini terlalu berkutat sama otak dan computer (u.u)**

**Hehehe ^^V**


	5. Two Month Later - Who?

**For A Moment**

**[Chapter 5]**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hari berganti minggu. Minggu berganti bulan. Kini, sudah dua bulan Jongin mencari keberadaan Kyungsoo. Tidak ada satupun jejak Kyungsoo yang di temukan oleh Jongin.

Sekarang, Jongin terlihat lebih berantakan dan seperti tidak terurus. Hampir seluruh waktunya ia gunakan untuk mencari Kyungsoo. Bahkan ia lupa untuk makan, lupa untuk minum, dan lupa untuk membersihkan dirinya sendiri.

Sebagian jiwanya pergi bersama Kyungsoo.

.

Saat ini, Jongin hanya memandang kosong pada TV yang tidak menyala. Semua tirai masih tertutup, sehingga gelap melingkupinya.

Air matanya jatuh setetes demi setetes sebelum akhirnya menjadi deras. "Kyungsoo _hyung_…" Gumamnya setiap mulutnya terbuka.

Ini sudah jam sebelas siang, dan begitulah Jongin setiap hari. Ia seperti mayat hidup.

Tring~

Ponsel milik Jongin berbunyi pelan. Sebuah pesan baru saja masuk.

Dengan masih memandang kosong pada TV, tangan Jongin mengambil ponsel yang terletak di sampingnya dan membuka pesan masuk tersebut.

**From : 08888-45-XXXXX**

**Subject : Seseorang yang selalu mencintaimu~**

**(Image 34 kb)**

Mata Jongin memanas melihat pesan gambar yang baru saja dia terima. Gambar wajah _close up_ Kyungsoo yang di ambil dari samping. Kyungsoo sedang tidak berekspresi di gambar itu, namun itu menambah kesan yang sangat menggemaskan dan cantik tentunya.

Kulitnya yang putih mulus, pipinya yang merah samar dan sedikit _chubby_, hidung mancung yang dulu selalu Jongin sentuh.

Air mata Jongin jatuh lagi melihat gambar itu.

Dengan segera, Jongin menghubungi nomor yang mengirim pesan gambar padanya. Namun tidak tersambung dan tidak aktif.

Jongin bertanya-tanya tentang siapa orang yang mengirim pesan itu padanya. Tapi, ia berterimakasih pada orang itu. Walaupun ia tidak bisa menyentuh Kyungsoo, tapi lewat gambar itu, Jongin tau kalau Kyungsoo baik-baik saja.

Ya… Kyungoo baik-baik saja.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Seorang pria tampan sedang berkutat dengan laptop di depannya. Menulis sesuatu yang sepertinya sangat penting dan serius. Sejak satu jam yang lalu, pria itu masih belum beranjak dari duduknya dan terus menulis pada laptop itu.

"Hongbin-_ah_…" Suara seseorang menginterupsi kegiatannya.

Pria itu –Lee Hongbin- menoleh dan tersenyum ketika mendapati pria mungil sedang menatap bingung padanya. "_Annyeong_, Kyungsoo _hyung_. Kau sudah bangun?" Tanyanya.

Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk sambil berjalan pelan mendekati Hongbin. Mendudukkan dirinya di kursi yang ada di dekat Hongbin. "Sedang apa?"

Hongbin tersenyum. Ia memperlihatkan sesuatu pada Kyungsoo. Sebuah _file_ gambar yang ada di laptopnya. "Kau ingat dia siapa?"

Kyungsoo tampak mengamati gambar itu dengat lekat. Keningnya mengkerut. Mencoba menyelami pikirannya untuk bisa menemukan jawaban atas pertanyaan Hongbin. "Dia siapa?" Dan akhirya Kyungsoo menyerah. Ia tidak bisa menebak siapa orang yang ada di laptop Hongbin.

Hongbin hanya memasang senyum di wajahnya. Ia tau, kalau ia tidak boleh lelah jika Kyungsoo mengatakan 'tidak tau', malah ia harus memberitaunya. "Dia… Kim Jongin." Ucap Hongbin.

Mendengar nama itu di sebut oleh Hongbin, membuat Kyungsoo sesaat tertegun. Beberapa kilasan memori tentang dirinya dan seseorang melintas begitu saja. Hatinya merasa sakit mendengar nama itu. "Apakah aku memiliki hubungan dengannya, Hongbin-_ah_?" Tanya Kyungsoo setelah kembali pada kesadarannya.

"Kim Jongin adalah orang yang akan selalu kau cintai."

DEG

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Seseorang yang akan selalu mencintaimu selamanya walaupun tidak berada di sisimu selamanya…_

_Satu-satunya hal yang paling aku takutkan saat ini adalah lupa. Hal yang paling menyakitkan daripada kematian adalah melupakan segala hal yang pernah aku lakukan bersamamu, Jongin-ah…_

_Suatu saat, jika takdir masih menginginkan kita untuk bertemu, maka aku akan menyentuh punggungmu dan tersenyum sambil berucap, 'Annyeong, sarang…'_

_Jika di ijinkan, aku lebih memilih untuk mati tetapi masih bisa mengingatmu daripada hidup tapi harus melupakanmu._

_Alasan untukku pergi adalah ketakutan._

_Ketakutan akan segala hal yang tidak akan pernah kau tau…_

_Disini, di mata dan hati ini, aku selalu mencoba mengingat segalanya yang telah kau berikan padaku. Betapa indahnya perjalanan cinta yang telah kita lalui bersama._

_Tapi…_

_Sekuat apapun aku mengingatnya, aku tetap akan melupakan segalanya._

_Aku ingin sekali, pada saat itu, kau memelukku, membisikkan kalimat cinta, dan mendekap tubuhku… Walaupun hanya sesaat._

_Bolehkah?_

Jongin lagi-lagi meneteskan air matanya saat membaca _e-mail _yang baru saja masuk padanya. Layar laptop itu masih menyala dan menampilkan sederetan tulisan yang di kirim oleh seseorang padanya.

_Kyungsoo hyung, itukah kau?_

_Apa yang kau katakan? Aku tidak mengerti…_

_Asal kau tau saja, aku tidak akan hanya sesaat saja memelukmu dan mendekap tubuhmu. Bahkan selamanya pun akan aku lakukan._

_Apapun alasanmu pergi, aku percaya kalau itu bukanlah keinginanmu. Aku tau kau mencintaiku. Dan aku… aku akan selalu mencintaimu…_

_Selamanya…_

Jongin membalas pesan itu. Seulas senyum ia lukiskan di wajahnya.

Ada sedikit rasa lega setelah ia mengucapkan kalimat itu –berbentuk tulisan- pada si pengirim. Walaupun itu bukan Kyungsoo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hongbin-_ah_, aku ingin pergi ke taman kanak-kanak. Boleh, kan?" Tanya Kyungsoo. Sedikit merajuk pada Hongbin yang baru saja selesai memakai sepatunya, akan pergi ke rumah sakit seperti biasanya.

"Taman kanak-kanak? Untuk apa, _hyung_? Kemarin kau sudah kesana untuk menjenguk mereka. Lalu, kenapa sekarang kau meminta kesana lagi?"

Kyungsoo mengerucutkan bibirnya. Seperti anak-anak. "Hongbinnieee~ boleh, yaaa… _Jebaaaalll~_" Rengek Kyungsoo. Memang, sejak di vonis menderita Alzheimer, sifat Kyungsoo berubah total. Sifatnya menjadi kekanakan dan penakut. Ia tidak suka _seafood_ padahal dulu sangat suka _seafood_. Ia bahkan melupakan seseorang. Yaitu Jongin. Hanya setiap mendengar nama Jongin, hatinya merasakan sesuatu yang lain.

Setiap hari, Hongbin selalu memberikan sebuah foto pada Kyungsoo dan memberitaunya bahwa itu adalah Jongin, seseorang yang akan selalu Kyungsoo cintai.

Karena permintaan Kyungsoo pada Hongbin hanyalah satu. Diingatkan tentang Jongin jika ia melupakannya.

Dan yang saat ini diingat Kyungsoo hanyalah Hongbin, seseorang yang selalu berada di dekatnya. Dokter yang mengurusnya dan segalanya.

Hongbin menarik nafasnya pelan. Ia selalu kalah jika sudah begini. "Baiklah. Kita kesana sekarang. Lagipula, jadwalku masih satu setengah jam lagi. _Kajja_…"

Kyungsoo tersenyum senang. Dengan riangnya, Kyungsoo menggandeng tangan Hongbin dan membawanya keluar rumah. Berjalan kaki ke taman kanak-kanak yang di sebutkan oleh Kyungsoo tadi.

Jarak dari rumahnya ke lokasi itu terbilang dekat. Tapi, Hongbin tidak pernah membiarkan Kyungsoo pergi kemana-mana sendirian. Mengingat kalau ingatan Kyungsoo sangat buruk setelah Alzheimer menyerangnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Jongin _oppa_, maukah kau bermain piano untuk kami?" Seorang gadis kecil mengacungkan telunjuknya.

Jongin tersenyum pada gadis itu. "Mengapa kau meminta _oppa_ untuk memainkan piano? Bukankah biasanya kita akan bermain di taman saat jam istirahat, hm?"

"Karena Song _Seosaengnim_ sudah lama tidak memainkan piano untuk kami. _Oppa_ mau, kan? Jinli sangat suka musik piano." Kata gadis itu dengan ekspresi yang menggemaskan. Choi Jinri.

Jongin terlihat berpikir sambil matanya yang menatap satu per satu anak yang ada di hadapannya. "Apakah kalian ingin aku memainkan sebuah lagu dengan piano?"

Serempak, semua anak yang berjumlah sekitar dua belas orang itu mengangguk mantap.

Jongin tertawa kecil dan halus. Anak-anak itu terlihat sangat menggemaskan sekali. "Baik, baik. Karena ini adalah hari selasa dan _oppa_ tidak memiliki pekerjaan di rumah, maka _oppa_ akan memainkan sebuah lagu untuk kalian. Apa lagu yang kalian inginkan?"

"Lagu yang menjadi lagu kesukaan _oppa_ saja!" Seru gadis kecil yang lain. Park Hyojung.

"Umm… Baiklah. Dengarkan ya…"

Jongin bangkit dari duduknya yang di kelilingi dua belas gadis kecil menuju piano yang memang di sediakan disana.

Jongin menarik nafasnya pelan sebelum ia menekan tuts piano itu.

Permainan pianonya di mulai. Sangat lembut dan tenang. Jongin bahkan menutup matanya saat memainkan musik ini. Ini adalah lagu kesukaannya bersama dengan Kyungsoo dulu.

Kedua belas gadis kecil itu menggerakan kepalanya ke kiri dan ke kanan, menikmati lantunan musik yang sedang di mainkan oleh Jongin.

**(U-Kiss – Remember)**

Jongin berhenti memainkan piano. Ia tersenyum dengan lega setelahnya. Ia merasa Kyungsoo berada di dekatnya saat ini, terlebih saat ia bermain piano tadi.

Anak-anak itu masih saja tertegun.

"Lagu yang bagus."

Jongin terdiam setelah mendengar suara itu. Pelan, Jongin menolehkan kepalanya ke arah sumber suara, pada dua orang pria yang sedang berdiri di ambang pintu.

Mata Jongin terbuka lebar melihatnya. Melihat pria yang selama ia cari dan ia rindukan ada di hadapannya, tersenyum lembut dan…

…menggenggam tangan pria lain di sebelahnya.

"Kyungsoo _oppa_!" Jinri adalah gadis pertama yang menghambur pada Kyungsoo. Memeluk Kyungsoo dengan erat.

"Hai, Jinri-_ya_… Wah, ada guru baru, ya? Dia pintar bermain piano?" Kyungsoo berjongkok dan balas memeluk Jinri yang bertubuh sangat kecil.

Jinri hanya mengangguk. "_Nde_, _oppa_ itu sangat pintar bermain piano." Tunjuk Jinri pada Jongin yang diam mematung.

Kyungsoo berdiri dan mendekat pada Jongin. "Kau guru baru, ya? Siapa namamu? Aku Kyungsoo. Do Kyungsoo… _Bangapta_." Kyungsoo tersenyum dan mengulurkan tangannya pada Jongin.

Sedangkan Jongin hanya terdiam.

_Kenapa… dia bertanya siapa namaku?_

Dan Hongbin hanya diam tidak bergerak di ambang pintu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued~**

**Oke… Besok adalah chapter terakhir. Maaf ini pendek, karena kejelasannya ada di chapter terakhir besok ^^**

**See ya~~~**


	6. Last Chapter

**For A Moment**

**.**

**Cast : Do Kyungsoo – Kim Jongin – Other cast…**

**Genre : Romance – Angst – Hurt/Comfort**

**Rating : T**

**Length : Chaptered**

**.**

**Summary : "****Bahkan dia bertanya siapa namaku seolah dia tidak pernah bertemu denganku." ****"Aku Kim Jongin. Kau boleh memanggilku apapun yang kau mau…" ****"_Annyeong, sarang_…" ****"Kim Jongin. Kim Jongin. Kim Jongin. Kim Jongin." ****"Kau… benar-benar akan pergi dariku, _hyung_?" "HEI, ANAK MUDA! MENYINGKIR!" "AWAS!" BRAKK! [Last Chapter]**

**isclaimer : This Story is Mine~**

**.**

**Warning :**

**YAOI – Typo(s) – Bukan EYD – Garing – Ngebosenin – Dll~**

**.**

**Don't like, don't read~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[Last Chapter]**

**.**

"Kenapa kau tidak menjawab saat Kyungsoo _hyung_ bertanya siapa namamu?" Tanya Hongbin. Menatap lurus pada Kyungsoo yang sedang bermain dengan anak-anak di dalam kelas.

Jongin tertawa kecil. "Menurutmu, untuk apa aku harus menjawabnya? Aku kecewa. Sangat kecewa… Orang yang selama ini aku tunggu dan aku cari, tiba-tiba datang dengan menggandeng tangan pria lain. Bahkan dia bertanya siapa namaku seolah dia tidak pernah bertemu denganku. Kau tau? Seharusnya saat ini aku memukulmu sampai kau mati, karena kau berani membawa orang yang masih berstatus sebagai kekasihku." Jawab Jongin. Memandang pada Hongbin dengan tatapan yang sulit di artikan.

"Kau mau tau sesuatu?"

"Tidak."

"Jangan berkata tidak untuk hal ini. Karena mau tidak mau kau harus mendengarnya. Kau bilang, statusmu dengan Kyungsoo _hyung_ masih sepasang kekasih, bukan? Jadi, dengarkanlah apa yang akan aku katakan padamu." Lanjut Hongbin. Menatap serius pada Jongin.

Jongin hanya diam. Dalam hatinya, ia sangat kesal dengan pria tampan di hadapannya. Sungguh, kalau emosinya tidak bisa ia kontrol, ia sudah memukuli Hongbin seenaknya dan membawa Kyungsoo pergi. Tapi… sesuatu menahannya. Keanehan dalam keadaan yang membuat Jongin diam.

Hongbin menghela nafas sebelum memulainya. "Kyungsoo _hyung_ melupakan segala hal, termasuk dirimu dan kenangan yang sudah kalian buat selama ini. Bukan tanpa alasan dan ini bukanlah keinginan Kyungsoo _hyung_. Alzheimer sudah membawa pergi ingatannya dengan sangat cepat di umurnya yang masih muda…" Hongbin melihat perubahan pada wajah Jongin yang mulai menatapnya tidak percaya.

"Alzheimer? Heh, kau bercanda, sobat. Kyungsoo _hyung_ tidak berkata seperti itu padaku."

"Tentu saja dia tidak mengatakannya. Karena dia tidak ingin membuatmu sedih dan kecewa. Kyungsoo _hyung_ tau kalau secepatnya dia akan melupakan segalanya tentangmu dan tentang hubungan kalian, jadi dia memilih pergi secara diam-diam dan meninggalkanmu demi dirimu juga…" Potong Hongbin. Kembali menatap pada Kyungsoo yang sedang tertawa bersama Jinri dan kawan-kawannya.

Jongin diam tidak percaya.

"Dia datang padaku dan mengatakan kalau dia tidak akan bisa menghadapi semuanya sendirian. Dia butuh seseorang yang akan selalu mengingatkannya akan segala hal. Dan ia menyuruhku untuk mendampinginya, sampai saat ini." Lanjut Hongbin.

Jongin masih terdiam. Memandangi Hongbin yang sedang menceritakan semua tentang Kyungsoo.

"Kau tentunya tau kalau Kyungsoo _hyung_ melupakan banyak hal-hal kecil. Misalnya, lupa tempat kencan dan memasukkan gula ke dalam kopi. Tidak menyukai _seafood_ padahal dulu sangat menyukainya. Lebih _sensitive_ dan _paranoid_. Selalu berteriak tidak jelas dan bersembunyi ketakutan. Kau tau itu, bukan?"

Jongin mengangguk. Memang, ia merasakan semua itu.

"Itu adalah gejala dari Alzheimer. Kyungsoo _hyung_ memeriksakan dirinya tiga bulan yang lalu. Dan dalam tiga bulan itu, dia melupakan semuanya, termasuk kebiasaannya. Yang dia ingat sekarang hanyalah aku, yang tidak lain adalah orang yang selalu di sampingnya. Anak-anak disini pun dia akan lupa kalau aku tidak memberitau nama mereka sebelumnya. Bahkan, terkadang aku juga di lupakan setiap dia bangun tidur." Hongbin tersenyum kecil. Membayangkan betapa sulitnya ia ketika harus memberitau ini dan itu pada Kyungsoo. Tapi Hongbin tetap melakukannya karena itulah tugas seorang dokter.

"Lalu, bagaimana keadaannya sekarang?"

"Semakin buruk." Jawab Hongbin cepat. "Kyungsoo _hyung_ sudah tidak bisa mengingat apapun lagi sekarang. Bahkan, waktu satu menit sebelum ini dia akan lupa."

"…"

"Permintaannya saat datang padaku hanya satu. Kyungsoo _hyung_ ingin aku selalu mengingatkan tentangmu dan memperlihatkan fotomu padanya setiap saat jika dia lupa nanti. Dan aku melakukannya sekarang."

Jongin benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan Hongbin. Apa niat pria itu sebenarnya? Dan kenapa dia mau melakukan semua ini? Jongin menatap lekat pada Hongbin yang masih akan melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Maaf kalau aku lancang dan tidak sopan. Tapi, setiap hari aku mengikutimu dan selalu mengambil fotomu dengan berbagai ekspresi. Aku sudah membukukannya dan sekarang berada di lemari Kyungsoo _hyung_. Agar dia melihatnya dan agar dia selalu mengingat wajahmu. Setiap saat pula aku menyebut namamu, mengingatkannya bahwa kau adalah orang yang akan selalu dia cintai. Dan kau tau apa reaksinya?"

Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"Awalnya dia akan bingung. Tapi beberapa detik kemudian dia akan tersenyum sambil matanya yang tertutup. Dia bergumam, 'Kim Jongin' dengan lembut dan tulus."

"Kalau Kyungsoo _hyung_ lupa tentangku, lalu yang megirimiku _e-mail_ dan pesan gambar itu-"

"Aku yang sengaja mengirimkannya." Sesaat Jongin benar-benar di buat kecewa dengan semua ini. "Karena aku tidak ingin membuatmu jatuh terpuruk dengan perginya Kyungsoo _hyung_. Saat melihat wajahmu yang murung di foto, Kyungsoo _hyung_ bertanya padaku kenapa wajahmu begitu buruk. Aku menjawab, karena kau terlalu lelah berpikir. Dan dia berkata secara _reflex_ kalau dia ingin melihatmu tersenyum semangat karena itu membuatmu lebih tampan."

Jongin menutup matanya. Kalimat itu adalah kalimat yang selalu Kyungsoo katakan jika dirinya sedang sedih. Kyungsoo yang akan selalu mengatakan kalau dia menyukai wajah tampan Jongin yang sedang tersenyum.

"Sekarang adalah kesempatanmu menyapanya dan mengingatkannya tentangmu secara langsung. Asal tidak menakutinya, kau akan mendapatkan sesuatu yang tidak terduga." Hongbin tersenyum menatap Jongin. Sekali lagi, itu adalah senyuman yang tidak bisa Jongin mengerti.

"Kau…"

"Aku Hongbin. Lee Hongbin. Salam kenal, Kim Jongin-_sshi_…"

**.**

**.**

**.**

"KYUNGSOO _HYUNG_!" Hongbin melambaikan tangannya pada Kyungsoo, bermaksud memanggil Kyungsoo agar menghampirinya. Dapat Jongin lihat kalau Kyungsoo tersenyum disana. Tersenyum bukan padanya, melainkan pada Hongbin. "KEMARI~!"

Kyungsoo berlari kecil meninggalkan Jinri dan teman-temannya yang sedang bermain lego. "Ada apa, eum… ah, Hongbin?" Tanya Kyungsoo dengan mata bulatnya. Dulu, mata itu hanya selalu menatap imut pada Jongin, tapi sekarang tidak.

Hongbin tersenyum saat ia tau bahwa barusan Kyungsoo lupa saat akan menyebut namanya. "Aku harus segera ke rumah sakit. Aku ada jadwal sekarang. Bagaimana kalau kau sementara di jaga olehnya?" Hongbin menatap Jongin sekilas. "Dia orang baik. Dan aku yakin kalau dia akan membawamu pada sesuatu yang indah." Lanjutnya.

Jongin menatap Hongbin heran. Ia tidak mengerti dengan apa yang di ucapkan pria itu. Dan setelahnya, Jongin menatap Kyungsoo yang hanya diam.

"Kenapa aku tidak ikut bersama Hongbin saja?"

"Karena kau merepotkan." Jawab Hongbin. Kyungsoo mengerucutkan bibirnya, dan saat itu juga Hongbin tertawa keras. "Hahaha, aku bercanda, _hyung_. Mana mungkin kau merepotkan? Sebenarnya, dengan tubuhmu yang kecil, aku bisa saja melipatmu dan memasukkanmu ke dalam tasku lalu membawamu kemanapun aku pergi. Tapi sayang, kau terlalu berharga untuk di lipat-lipat. Nanti kusut." Canda Hongbin.

"Yak, Lee Hongbin! Kenapa kau selalu mengatakan kalau aku kecil?"

"Hei, kau ingat nama lengkapku? Dan… kau juga ingat kalau aku selalu mengataimu begitu? Ah, kau mengalami kemajuan, _hyung_…" Tangan Hongbin menyentuh helaian rambut Kyungsoo dan mengelusnya pelan.

"Kau akan kerja sekarang?"

Hongbin mengangguk.

"Jemput aku jika pekerjaanmu sudah selesai." Kata Kyungsoo. Dan Hongbin hanya mengangguk setelahnya sebagai jawaban untuk Kyungsoo.

"Aku akan menjemputmu… jika kau tidak lupa padaku." Hongbin tersenyum.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hongbin sudah tidak ada disana. Sekarang, hanya ada Kyungsoo dan Jongin yang berdiri saling berhadapan. Sejak beberapa menit yang lalu, mereka hanya diam. Membuat keheningan meliputi keduanya. Suasananya sangat canggung.

"Aku Kim Jongin. Kau boleh memanggilku apapun yang kau mau…" Jongin tersenyum pada Kyungsoo. Mengulurkan tangan kanannya untuk berjabatan dengan Kyungsoo, memulai semuanya dari awal.

Kyungsoo menatap Jongin cukup lama. Dan akhirnya, Kyungsoo menjabat tangan Jongin. "Aku Kyungsoo. Kalau begitu, boleh aku memanggilmu Jongie saja?" Tubuh Kyungsoo tersentak saat ia menyentuh tangan Jongin dan menyebut nama panggilannya untuk Jongin. Beberapa kilasan ingatan tentang pria itu muncul berputar di kepalanya.

Jongin mengangguk menyetujui. "Kau boleh memanggilku apapun yang menurutmu bagus, Kyungie _hyung_…" Jongin tersenyum lembut. Tidak berniat melepaskan tangannya yang sedang berjabatan dengan Kyungsoo.

Deg~

Mata Kyungsoo memanas. Matanya berkaca-kaca saat Jongin memanggilnya _'Kyungie hyung'_. Perasaannya menghangat mendengarnya.

GREP.

Tiba-tiba, dengan gerakan cepat, Jongin menarik Kyungsoo. Membawa Kyungsoo ke dalam pelukannya. Mendekap Kyungsoo dengan erat dengan menyimpan kepalanya di bahu Kyungsoo.

"_Annyeong, sarang_…" Bisik Jongin. Terdengar pelan dan sangat lembut.

Mata Kyungsoo semakin bulat dan memerah. Sebentar lagi air matanya pasti akan jatuh. Kyungsoo masih saja diam tidak percaya dengan apa yang sedang di lakukan Jongin padanya. Hanya saja, selain perasaannya yang menghangat, ia merasa nyaman ketika Jongin memeluknya. Perasaannya saat ini tidak asing. Ia seperti mengenal Jongin lebih dari yang ia tau saat ini.

Tes…

Air mata Kyungsoo benar-benar jatuh sekarang. Membasahi kemeja yang sedang di pakai Jongin. Tangannya terangkat dengan mata yang tertutup. Menyentuh punggung Jongin dan mengelusnya. "_Annyeong_, Jongin-_ah_…" Katanya. "_Neomu… bogoshippoyo…_" Lanjut Kyungsoo pelan.

Iya… Itu adalah perasaan mencintai Jongin. Perasaan merindukan Jongin. Dan air yang menetes dari matanya, itu adalah air mata dimana dirinya yang sangat merindukan Jongin. Mungkin Kyungsoo lupa akan Jongin, tapi hatinya tidak. Hatinya akan selalu merasakan perasaan tak asing yang tidak bisa ia hindari pada Jongin.

Jongin melepaskan pelukannya dan memegang kedua bahu Kyungsoo. Menatap sendu pada mata bulat Kyungsoo yang entah mengingatnya sebagai kekasih atau tidak. Air mata juga tidak hanya menetes dari mata Kyungsoo, tapi juga dari mata Jongin. "_Hyung_, kau mengingatku?" Tanyanya.

Kyungsoo mengangguk kecil. Ia membawa tangannya untuk menyentuh permukaan wajah Jongin, setiap lekukan wajah Jongin yang halus dan lembut. Matanya tertutup lagi, merasakan bagaimana wajah Jongin dan menyimpannya ke dalam hatinya yang paling dalam.

"Aku mencintaimu, Jongin. Sangat dan selalu mencintaimu." Gumam Kyungso. Di saat itu, matanya terbuka dan tersenyum pada Jongin. Ibu jarinya menghapus air mata yang mengalir di kedua pipi Jongin. Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, menyuruh Jongin untuk tidak menangis.

Jongin memeluk Kyungsoo lagi. Erat dan lebih erat. "Jangan pergi lagi, _hyung_. Berikan aku kesempatan sebentar saja untuk bisa menjagamu… Kumohon." Bisiknya berulang-ulang.

Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum sambil menikmati pelukan Jongin, yang mungkin tidak akan pernah ia rasakan lagi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dan mata itu menatap bahagia pada Jongin dan Kyungsoo yang sedang saling memeluk di taman belakang yang sepi taman kanak-kanak itu.

Wajahnya yang tampan mengulas senyum indah.

"Terimakasih sudah mengingat Jongin, Kyungsoo _hyung_…"

Kemudian dia mengemudikan mobilnya. Pergi ke rumah sakit sesuai dengan alasan yang ia berikan pada Kyungsoo tadi. Lee Hongbin…

**.**

**.**

**.**

Seharian ini, Jongin mengajak Kyungsoo pergi ke berbagai tempat yang dulu pernah mereka kunjungi. Mereka bahkan pergi Namsan _Tower_ dan kembali menulis di _Love Lock_. Jongin juga membawa Kyungsoo ke kedai _seafood_ tempat mereka makan jika selesai kencan.

Tak jarang mereka tertawa bersama. Bagaimana lucunya Kyungsoo ketika ia bertanya 'Benarkah?' pada Jongin. Jongin seringkali mengusak rambut halus Kyungsoo. Jongin banyak mengingatkan Kyungsoo pada hal-hal yang sering mereka lakukan biasanya.

Dan tempat yang akan Jongin tunjukkan kali ini adalah tempat yang selalu membuat mereka bersama berdua. Tertawa, menangis, marah, dan segalanya. Apartemen mereka…

"Ini adalah rumah kita. Rumah yang sudah penuh oleh kenangan kita dari semenjak kita pertama kali bertemu. Kau mengingatnya, _hyung_?" Jongin membawa Kyungsoo duduk di kasur mereka.

Kyungsoo diam. Memandangi setiap sudut kamar ini. Rasanya hangat dan ia merasa tenang. Kyungsoo mengulas senyum. "Kita selalu tidur disini. Kau tidak pernah membelakangiku ketika tidur. Dan bahkan, kita berbagi salimut berdua. Aku ingat, kau bahkan pernah memelukku dengan erat saking takutnya aku pergi darimu." Ucap Kyungsoo.

Jongin tersenyum hangat. "Kau benar. Dan malam ini, kita akan tidur berdua lagi disini…" Ucapnya.

.

Kyungsoo akan selalu mengingatnya. Ia yakin. Setidaknya, walaupun ia akan melupakan ini semua dalam ingatannya, tapi ia akan selalu mengingatnya di dalam hatinya.

Yakinkan Kyungsoo kalau ia hanya mencintai Jongin.

Kyungsoo akan mengingat senyuman Jongin. Kyungsoo akan mengingat lekukan wajah Jongin. Kyungsoo akan mengingat sentuhan dan belaian lembut dari tangan Jongin. Kyungsoo akan selalu mengingat bisikan kalimat cinta dari Jongin.

Dan…

Kyungsoo akan selalu mengingat nama pria yang di cintainya selamanya.

Kim Jongin_

Tangan Kyungsoo melingkar di pinggang Jongin. Tersenyum sambil menyeruakkan kepalanya ke dada Jongin. "Aku sangat mencintaimu. Sangat mencintaimu…" Gumamnya berulang-ulang. "Kim Jongin. Kim Jongin. Kim Jongin. Kim Jongin."

"Kau lucu, _hyung_… Aku juga akan selalu mencintaimu. Jadi, tetaplah bersamaku disini. Biarkan aku yang menjagamu dan mengingatkanmu akan segala hal. Biarkan aku melakukan itu semua, sebentar saja…." Jongin memeluk Kyungsoo erat. Menutup matanya dan mencoba untuk mengunjungi dunia mimpinya yang mungkin akan indah. Tidak seperti malam-malam kemarin.

Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Hyung_, kau berjanji padaku untuk tidak meninggalkanku. Apa kau akan menepatinya?" Jongin bertanya. Menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo yang duduk di sampingnya.

Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum. Pakaian serba putih yang di pakainya terlihat sangat kontras dengan warna kulitnya. "Aku tidak tau, Jongin-_ah_." Jawabnya.

Jongin mengerutkan keningnya. "Kenapa?"

"Karena… sebentar lagi akan tumbuh sayap di punggungku. Aku akan terbang jauh dan mengikuti kemana arah angin." Jawab Kyungsoo. Lagi-lagi tersenyum dan menatap Jongin dengan lembut.

Genggaman Jongin di tangan Kyungsoo semakin erat. Ia tidak mau melepaskan genggaman itu dan kehilangan Kyungsoo. Tidak akan!

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan kalau aku terbang sendirian dengan sayapku?"

"Aku akan pergi bersamamu." Jawab Jongin cepat.

Kyungsoo hanya mengukir senyum tipis. Ia mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Jongin. Semakin dekat dan dekat. Bibirnya menyentuh lembut bibir Jongin. Menciumnya cukup lama dan akhirnya terlepas saat Kyungsoo merasakan ada sesuatu di punggungnya.

"Wah, aku punya sayap." Ucap Kyungsoo senang.

Dan Jongin melihatnya. Sepasang sayap berwarna putih yang bergerak indah di punggung Kyungsoo. "Kau… benar-benar akan pergi dariku, _hyung_?" Tanyanya.

Kyungsoo tidak menggelengkan kepalanya tidak juga mengangguk. Kyungsoo mengangkat kedua tangannya, membawa Jongin ke dalam pelukannya.

"Aku tidak akan pergi. Aku juga tidak akan lupa. Ketika kau mengingatku, maka aku pun akan merasakan hal yang sama denganmu. Jangan takut untuk kehilanganku, karena… aku pergi bukan untuk berhenti mencintaimu. Percayalah. Detakan jantungku ini hanya akan berdetak cepat ketika bersamamu. Tubuhku sudah menjadi milikmu. Dan cintaku akan selalu ada dalam genggamanmu…"

Jongin memejamkan matanya. Rasa hangat menjalar di tubuhnya. Walaupun tubuh Kyungsoo sangat kecil, tapi Kyungsoo selalu bisa memberikan kenyamanan tersendiri untuk Jongin.

"Aku percaya padamu, _hyung_…"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Perlahan, kedua mata itu terbuka. Sedikit meringis akibat terpaan sinar matahari yang mengarah langsung pada _pupil_ matanya. Di bangunkannya tubuh tegap itu dengan gerak pelan, mengusap kedua matanya dan mengengok ke samping.

Tidak ada.

Orang itu tidak ada di sampingnya!

Sejenak, pria itu –Jongin- berpikir. Mencoba mengingat apa yang terjadi sebelumnya. Yang ia ingat hanya Kyungsoo yang ia temui setelah tiga bulan hilang, menggenggam erat tangan pria lain dan bertanya siapa namanya. Kencan seharian, dan tidur. Apa lagi?

Jongin menghembuskan nafasnya. "Kau berbohong, _hyung_." Gumamnya. Tersenyum simpul yang menyiratkan kesedihan dan kekecewaan.

Jongin beranjak dari tempat tidurnya dan berjalan ke dapur. Berniat membawa segelas air putih dan meneguknya sampai habis. Tapi langkahnya terhenti saat melihat sebuah menu sarapan favoritnya berada di atas meja. Ada satu lembar roti dengan di olesi mentega dan telur setengah matang. Di tambah susu coklat hangat yang asapnya masih mengepul kecil.

Jongin tersenyum. "Sarapan terakhir yang kau buatkan untukku, ya?" Tanyanya sendirian. Menatapi menu sarapan itu. Jongin memandang bingung pada sebuah amplop yang berada di atas meja makan.

Jongin mengambilnya. Amplop itu berwarna hijau muda –lembut seperti daun muda- dengan pita berwarna putih. Jongin membuka amlop itu dan kemudian membacanya dalam hati.

**Aku adalah Do Kyungsoo. Dan kau adalah Kim Jongin.  
Aku adalah orang yang kau cintai. Dan kau adalah orang yang aku cintai.  
Ketika aku terbang sendirian, maka tunggulah sampai aku terjatuh.  
Dan tangkap aku saat itu.  
Janji! :D**

Jongin tertawa kecil membacanya. Kekanakkan sekali kekasihnya itu ^^

Namun di saat yang sama, air matanya juga jatuh.

"Kyungsoo _hyung_… Kenapa kau jahat sekali? Apa kau sudah tidak percaya padaku? Apakah kau sudah tidak percaya kalau aku bisa menjagamu dan mengingatkanmu akan segala hal setiap waktu? Kenapa kau tidak memberiku kesempatan untuk sebentar saja? Kenapa, _hyung_…"

.

Jongin berjalan di sepanjang trotoar jalan itu. Cukup ramai oleh para pengendara dan pejalan kaki. Jam delapan adalah jam dimana warga Seoul untuk memulai aktifitas mereka. Sekolah, kuliah, berangkat ke kantor, para suster yang akan berangkat ke rumah sakit, para guru yang akan mengajar, dan lainnya.

Cuacanya sangat cerah. Tapi tidak bagi Jongin.

"Kenapa kau tidak membawaku terbang bersamamu?" Jongin terus melangkah dengan pandangan kosong. Tanpa melihat apa yang ada di depannya. Menabrak banyak orang dan mendapat marah, tapi tidak ia pedulikan.

"Apakah aku sudah tak berarti untukmu? Kau memilih terbang bersama Hongbin. Apa kau bahagia dengannya yang bisa mengurusmu sebagai seorang dokter?" Jongin terus melangkah ketika lampu lalu lintas berubah warna.

Mungkin kendaraan lain berhenti ketika melihat Jongin menyebrang. Tapi, mobil besar dengan muatan besi yang banyak melaju dengan kekuatan yang sepertinya di atas rata-rata.

Klakson mobil besar itu berbunyi nyaring. Sang supir mencoba membuat Jongin minggir dari tengah jalanan. Beberapa orang sudah meneriaki Jongin. Mereka menganggap Jongin sangat bodoh karena berhenti di tengah jalan saat lampu bagi para penyebrang sudah tidak menyala.

"HEI, ANAK MUDA! MENYINGKIR!"

"AWAS!"

"BODOH! AWAS! KAU MAU MATI, HAH?"

"MENYINGKIR!"

Namun Jongin seolah tuli. Pandangannya lurus dan kosong ke depan. Mobil bermuatan besi itu masih melaju dengan kencang.

Jongin menutup matanya. "Kyungsoo _hyung_…"

DIIIIINNNNNN

BRAAKKK

BUGH~

"_ANDWAE_!"

"AAAAAAAAA!"

Orang-orang yang melihatnya hanya menatap naas pada tubuh yang baru saja terhempas jauh ke pinggir jalan. Darah yang mengalir terus menerus membuat orang-orang itu berteriak keras. _Shock_ dan sedih mereka rasakan.

Jongin mengukir senyum. Matanya menatap langsung pada langit yang bersinar cerah. Walaupun pandangannya memburam, ia bisa melihat siluet seseorang yang paling dia cintai berada di sana.

"Aku… mencintaimu. Kyungsoo _hyung_…"

Puk

Dan…

Tangan Jongin terkulai begitu saja. Nafasnya sudah tidak berhembus.

'_Aku tidak bisa jika aku harus menunggumu untuk jatuh. Daripada begitu, aku lebih baik menyusulmu untuk terbang bersamamu… Dimanapun kau berada, aku akan di sampingmu mulai sekarang. Jangan lari lagi!'_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**END!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Yeeeeee! Real ending! *prok prok prok***

**Angst yang betul-betul angst! AKu gak tau kemana Kyungsoo pergi. Dan juga aku gak tau kenapa Jongin harus mati! #dor**

**Huff~**

**Ini sungguh mengecewakan! Aku juga kecewa sekali… Tapi gak apa-apa, lah… Yang penting janjiku buat neyelsaiin ff ini udah aku penuhin ^^**

**Oia, untuk hiatus, aku bakalan ambil jatah hiatus aku setelah Losing Control selesai. Biar aku gak punya hutang ff disini ^^**

**.**

**Hm, minta doanya dong buat kesehatan aku T-T aku udah ke dokter dan ternyataaaaaaa… aku darah tinggi! #wew! Tekanan darah aku berada di atas normalnya (banget). Gak seimbang sama umur yang baru aja 19 tahun T-T**

**Mulai sekarang, aku gak boleh maen komputer terlalu lama. Makanan juga harus di jaga. Gak boleh makan yang asin-asin dan yang mengandung garam. Efeknya keren banget, tuh, ckckck…**

**Nah, minta doanya supaya aku cepet sehat dan gak jadi hiatus #plakk. Minta semangatnya jugaaa :D karena kalao di semangatin sama kalian (readers tercinta :*) suka manjur… ^^ Gak bohong deh hehehe…**

**.**

**.**

**KaiSoo-nya harus bersatu ):**

**Bener gak?**

**.**

**.**

**Pake omake jangan?**

**.**

**.**

**Hah?**

**.**

**.**

**Ih, authornya iseng baget yaa…**

**.**

**.**

**Hahaha… Oke. Aku gak bisa liat KaiSoo gak bersatu.**

**Jadi, mari kita lanjut baca OMAKE di bawah… ^^V**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**OMAKE :**

Telunjuknya terus menyentuh hidung pria _tan_ itu dan mencoleknya dengan gemas. "Hei, Jongin… _Ireonnayooooo_!" Ucapnya. Menekan-nekan hidung Jongin.

Kyungsoo mengernyit bingung. Tumben sekali Jongin tidur sangat lama. Ini sudah jam Sembilan, tapi Jongin belum juga bangun. Kyungsoo tambah bingung saat melihat Jongin yang bergerak-gerak gelisah dalam tidurnya. Keringatnya juga bercucuran di pelipisnya.

"Jongin-_ah_, _ireonna_…" Ucapnya lagi. Kembali mengambil posisi tidur dan memeluk Jongin. Tangannya melingkar lembut di pinggang pria _tan_ itu.

Perlahan, mata Jongin terbuka. Ia tersenyum lembut ketika melihat Kyungsoo yang memeluknya dengan erat. "Kyungsoo _hyung_? Benarkah ini kau? _Hyung_ tidak kemana-mana, kan?" Jongin melontarkan pertanyaan beruntun sekaligus pada Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo menatap bingung pada Jongin. "Hah? Apa? Kau lihat sendiri aku ada disini, kan. Jadi, untuk apa kau bertanya begitu?"

Jongin menghembuskan nafas lega. Di peluknya Kyungsoo dengan erat, seerat yang dia bisa.

"Yak! Kim Jongin! Kau kenapa, eoh?"

"_Anni, hyung_. Tidak terjadi apa-apa. Hanya saja, jangan pergi dan tetaplah disini. Jika terjadi sesuatu, maka datanglah padaku. Jangan pada orang lain."

Kyungsoo mengerutkan keningnya bingung. Tangannya ia ulurkan untuk menyentuh kening Jongin. "Kau tidak sakit. Lalu kau kenapa?" Tanyanya pada diri sendiri.

Jongin tertawa kecil. "Aku tidak apa-apa. Hanya sebuah mimpi buruk yang panjang dan melelahkan. " Jawabnya.

"Mimpi apa?"

"Bermimpi kalau kita berpisah. Kau terkena Alzheimer dan aku tertabrak mobil besar. Tapi itu hanya mimpi dan tidak akan pernah menjadi kenyataan." Jawabnya sedikit merasa lega. "Oia, hari ini aku akan mengajakmu kencan seharian."

"Aku ada janji dengan Hongbin, Jongin…"

"_Andwae_! Pokoknya, hari ini _hyung_ harus kencan denganku. Titik. Tidak ada penolakan!"

"Tapi… Karena ini sudah memasuki musim dingin, aku ingin ke **Grand Hayatt Hotel**, makan _seafood_ di tempat biasa. Dan ke taman bunga. Kau setuju?"

Jongin mengangguk senang. "Aku akan membawamu kemana pun kau mau. Asal kau berjanji tidak akan pergi dariku." Jongin memeluk Kyungsoo dengan tubuh mereka yang berbaring.

Kyungsoo mengangguk. "Siapa yang akan pergi darimu? Kecuali kalau Hongbin menyatakan cinta padaku dan membawaku pergi darimu, aku akan ikut dengannya." Kyungsoo mencibir.

Jongin hanya tertawa dan mencubit hidung Kyungsoo. "Hongbin itu baik. Dia tidak akan melakukannya padamu dan juga padaku. Lagipula, memangnya bisa kau pergi dariku?"

"Tentu saja bisa."

"Bagaimaa caranya, hm?"

"Jika aku mempunyai sebuah penyakit yang nantinya bisa merepotkanmu, maka aku akan memilih pergi darimu."

Jongin terdiam, cukup lama. Membuat Kyungsoo bingung.

"Yak, Jongin! Kau kenapa? Aku kan hanya bercanda…"

Jongin tertawa. Mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Kyungsoo. Mencium kening, pipi, ujung hidung dan bibir Kyungsoo dengan lembut. "Tidak akan ada cara bagimu untuk pergi. Karena cintaku tidak akan membiarkan itu begitu saja…" Senyumnya. "_Saranghae_…"

"_Nado_…"

Dan… pagi itu adalah pagi yang tidak terduga untuk keduanya.

_._

'_Kyungsoo hyung masih mengingat tempat kencan favorit dan juga makanan favoritnya. Semua itu hanya mimpi, Jongin. Tidak akan ada yang bisa mengambil Kyungsoo hyung darimu… Yakinlah, kalau ini akan baik-baik saja…'_

_._

Pria tampan itu mengenakan pakaian serba putih. Duduk di ruangannya dengan wajah yang serius. Kemarin, Kyungsoo datang padanya dan memintanya memeriksa keadaaanya yang sering mengalami sakit kepala di bagian belakang. Juga sering lupa terhadap beberapa hal.

Tangannya membuka sebuah amplop, hasil pemeriksaan Kyungsoo. Matanya membaca sedertan tulisan itu dengan teliti.

Pria bernama Lee Hongbin itu menghembuskan nafasnya. Setelah membenarkan letak kacamatanya, Hongbin menyimpan kertas itu di mejanya.

"Do Kyungsoo… Positif Alzheimer." Gumamnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**REAL END!**

**:P Maaf~ Hehehe… Menggantung sekali~**


End file.
